Caminho para o Casamento
by FireKai
Summary: Quando o casal Diana e Tiago anuncia que se vão casar, algumas pessoas ficam felizes, mas outras não e vão fazer de tudo para impedir o casamento. O casal terá de percorrer um longo caminho até conseguir casar ou... não.
1. O Noivado

**Esta história foi escrita por mim e pela Slayra Ramba num dos meus fotologs. O que começa por ser uma história cliché, muda conforme cada um de nós foi tendo ideias. Espero que se divirtam com as reviravoltas da história.**

Ora, vou apresentar as personagens que aparecem no início da história. Outras irão aparecer depois. A história tem como par principal Diana Ramos e Tiago Meireles, um casal que gosta muito um do outro, apesar de ele ser muito rico e de ela vir de uma família de classe média. Algumas das pessoas que os rodeiam pensam que o romance deles vai terminar em breve, mas quando eles anunciam que se vão casar, as coisas agravam-se mais. O Tiago tem cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes e a Diana tem cabelo loiro e olhos azuis.

Raquel Torres, amiga de longa data da família Meireles, vem de uma família rica agora falida e quer conquistar o Tiago para elevar o seu nível de vida novamente. Antes da confirmação do noivado, pensava que a Diana era só um passatempo, mas agora que viu que ia perder mesmo o Tiago, está disposta a tudo. A Raquel tem longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis-escuros. Por seu lado, Nuno Alfeite, amigo da Diana, é obcecado por ela e não vai aceitar que ela se case com o Tiago. Ele é fingido e à frente da Diana vai ter um comportamento normal, apesar de pensar em planos para separar o casal de noivos. Ele tem cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos.

Virgínia Meireles é a mãe do Tiago, uma mulher que se acha superior e que detesta a Diana. Como qualquer cliché, ela gostava era que a Raquel ficasse com o Tiago e faz por isso mesmo. Ela tem cabelo loiro platinado, pintado pois a cor original do seu cabelo é castanho. Já o Augusto Ramos, pai da Diana, apoia a filha em tudo, pois o que quer é que a filha seja feliz. Ele tem cabelos loiros escuros e olhos azuis.

Pedro Campos é um grande amigo do Tiago e fica feliz por o amigo querer casar com a Diana. Além disso, ele nunca foi com a cara da Raquel. Ele tem cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Rosalina Pestana é a governanta dos Meireles, que tem sempre uma opinião para dar, mesmo que não lha peçam. Ela critica abertamente a Raquel e de vez em quando até a critica a sua patroa Virgínia. Ela tem cabelo castanho, já com vários brancos. Por fim, Clara Alves é a outra empregada dos Meireles, uma pessoa humilde e sem muitos estudos, que é constantemente espezinhada pela Raquel quando ela vai visitar os Meireles. Ela tem cabelos castanhos pelos ombros e olhos verdes.

E aqui estão as personagens iniciais. A partir daqui, a história foi foi-se desenvolvendo… e tudo ficou super maluco. Comecem a ler!

**Caminho para o Casamento**

**Capítulo 1: O Noivado**

Eram nove e meia da noite, à mesa de jantar da mansão Meireles encontravam-se sete pessoas. A Diana sorriu ao seu namorado Tiago. A Raquel, sentada ao lado da mãe do Tiago, Virgínia, parecia bastante aborrecida. O pai da Diana, Augusto, tinha-se envolvido numa conversa animada com o melhor amigo do Tiago, o Pedro. Por fim, Nuno, amigo da Diana, não tirava os olhos dela.

**Raquel:** Então, qual é a finalidade deste jantar?

O Tiago sorriu à Diana e levantou-se.

**Tiago:** Hoje é um dia muito especial. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Rosalina, vem cá!

A governanta apareceu pouco depois e a empregada Clara veio com ela.

**Tiago:** Quero que oiças isto também, Rosalina.

**Rosalina:** Ai menino, veja lá o que vai dizer.

**Tiago:** É uma coisa boa.

**Raquel:** Hunf, duvido. - **disse ela, baixinho.**

**Tiago:** Hoje eu pedi a Diana em casamento e ela aceitou. Estamos noivos!

Por um momento, ficaram todos a olhar para o Tiago. A Rosalina foi a primeira a recuperar.

**Rosalina:** Que bom, meu rico menino! Muitos parabéns. - **disse ela, abraçando o Tiago.**

**Pedro:** Não estava à espera desta, mas ainda bem. De certeza que vão ser muito felizes.

A Diana virou-se para o pai.

**Diana:** Estás bem, pai?

**Augusto:** Estou, querida. Fui apanhado de surpresa, foi só isso. - **respondeu ele.** - Então, aceitaste casar com o Tiago…

**Diana:** Sim, pai. Vamos ser muito felizes.

**Augusto:** Se é isso que queres, querida, então vai em frente.

A Diana abraçou o pai com força. Enquanto isso, havia três pessoas que não tinham gostado muito daquela notícia.

**Virgínia:** Filho, tu tens a certeza que te queres casar? És muito novo.

**Tiago:** Não sou nada, mãe. Já tenho vinte e oito anos.

**Raquel:** A tua mãe tem razão. Foi um passo precipitado. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Tiago:** Não, não foi. Foi muito bem pensado. Eu amo a Diana.

A Diana levantou-se e abraçou o seu noivo.

**Diana:** Eu também te amo.

**Virgínia (pensando):** Faço ideia. Oportunista! Quer é o dinheiro do meu filho!

O Nuno permanecia quieto no seu lugar.

**Nuno (pensando):** A Diana não se pode casar com o Tiago! Não pode! Ela é minha!

Nesse momento, a Diana aproximou-se do Nuno.

**Diana:** Estás bem, Nuno?

**Nuno:** Claro. Hum... parabéns pelo noivado. - **disse ele, com um sorriso falso.** - Fico muito feliz por ti.

**Diana:** Obrigada. Eu sabia que me ias apoiar. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

O jantar terminou e cada um voltou para sua casa, mas nem todos estavam dispostos a deixar o noivado ir em frente.

Entretanto a Virgínia ainda em estado de choque, decidiu pôr em prática um dos seus muitos planos (que ela já tinha previamente planeado para o caso de algo do género vir a acontecer)

A Virgínia pegou no telefone e marcou o número.

**Diana: **Vão ver! Era o que faltava o meu filhinho casar com uma sem classe daquelas!

Algures num barracão, ouve-se um telemóvel a tocar...

**Homem Misterioso: **Sim?

**Virgínia:** Tenho outro trabalho para ti, Óscar Ramires.

**Óscar: **É melhor que pagues bem...sabes que da última vez não recebi o suficiente.

**Virgínia:** Recebeste o que mereceste pelo trabalho. Mas desta vez o trabalho é fácil.

**Óscar:** Do que se trata?

**Virgínia:** Ela chama-se Diana...

**Óscar:** Queres que eu a mate, é?

**Virgínia:** Não. Quero só que lhe pregues um susto. Deve chegar. Se não, depois teremos de tomar medidas mais eficazes.

**Óscar:** Então, temos de combinar tudo ao pormenor.

**Virgínia:** Sim. Amanhã, às cinco da tarde, vem ter cá a minha casa. Não me posso arriscar a que nos vejam juntos na rua. Eu faço com que ninguém cá esteja a essa hora a não ser eu e combinamos tudo.

**Óscar:** Tudo bem. Até amanhã.

A Virgínia desligou o telefone. Ali perto, a Rosalina espreitava por detrás da porta.

**Rosalina (pensando):** Ai meu Deus! Lá está ela outra vez... ela quer fazer mal à pobrezinha da Diana. Da outra vez foi o mesmo... a coitada da Beatriz Gomes foi desta para melhor… foi encontrada morta debaixo de uma ponte… foi de certeza a Virgínia que mandou matá-la… e agora vai fazer o mesmo à Diana! Ela não vai fazer mal à rapariga.

Enquanto isso, na casa da Raquel, ela estava super furiosa.

**Raquel:** Não acredito nisto! - **gritou ela, pegando num vaso e lançando-o contra a parede.**

O vaso partiu-se em mil pedaços.

**Raquel:** Raios! Ainda por cima não tenho dinheiro para contratar uma empregada... agora ainda vou ter de limpar os cacos do vaso... que raio de vida a minha.

Ela sentou-se no sofá.

**Raquel:** Tenho de os separar. Tenho mesmo! O Tiago é meu! Sem ele não vou conseguir enriquecer... tenho de pensar em alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para os separar.

No dia seguinte, a Diana levantou-se cedo para ir trabalhar.

**Augusto:** Então filha, vais sair tão cedo?

**Diana:** Vou. Quero ir com calma para o trabalho. E se chegar antes não há problema nenhum.

**Augusto:** Claro. Se chegasses depois é que é pior. - **disse ele.** - Então vai lá, querida. Tem um bom dia.

**Diana:** Vou ter. Adeus.

Ela saiu de casa e quando ia a entrar no carro, o Nuno apareceu.

**Nuno:** Bom dia, Diana.

**Diana:** Olá Nuno. Então, tudo bem?

**Nuno:** Sim. - **disse ele.** - Diana, hum, já marcaram a data do casamento?

**Diana:** Não. Ficámos noivos, mas o casamento não é para já.

**Nuno:** Ah... está bem... era só para saber...

**Diana:** Adorava ficar a conversar contigo, mas tenho de ir. - **disse ela.** - Vemo-nos depois. Adeus.

A Diana entrou no carro, acenou ao Nuno e foi-se embora.

**Nuno (pensando):** Se ainda não há data de casamento, melhor. Ainda vou conseguir conquistá-la a tempo. Nem que tenha de acabar com o Tiago!

Na mansão Meireles, a Virgínia estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço com o Tiago.

**Virgínia:** Então filho, tens muito trabalho hoje?

**Tiago:** É o costume. Só devo chegar lá pelas oito e meia da noite.

**Virgínia:** Ah, claro. O trabalho está primeiro, filho. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

De um, ela estava livre. Agora só faltava livrar-se das criadas.

As horas passaram-se rapidamente. Eram quatro e meia quando a Virgínia entrou na cozinha.

**Virgínia:** Clara, Rosalina, quero que vão às compras.

**Clara:** Pode deixar aí a lista que amanhã compramos tudo.

**Virgínia:** Não. Quero que vão agora!

**Rosalina:** Agora? Mas está quase na hora do seu lanche. **– respondeu ela.**

**Virgínia:** Eu estou de dieta. Hoje não lancho. Vá, vão lá fazer o que eu mandei!

Ela entregou-lhes uma lista de compras.

**Virgínia:** E quero tudo bem comprado. Não se enganem. Demorem o tempo que for preciso.

Ao ver as duas empregadas a saírem de casa, a Virgínia ficou aliviada. Só que pouco depois, a Rosalina virou-se para a Clara. Já estavam na rua.

**Rosalina:** Clara, vai tu às compras.

**Clara:** Mas a patroa mandou-nos ir as duas.

**Rosalina:** Eu sei. Mas eu tenho de ficar aqui. É importante.

**Clara:** Não estou a perceber.** – disse ela, confusa.**

**Rosalina:** Não interessa. Vai lá tudo sozinha, está bem?

**Clara:** Pronto, eu vou. Veja lá em que sarilhos se anda a meter. Não quer trabalhar é? Veja lá se não se anda a meter em drogas ou jogatanas…

A Rosalina lançou-lhe um olhar duro.

**Rosalina:** Eu não me meto em sarilhos. Pelo menos... bom, se me meter, é para ajudar os outros... vai lá embora!

A Clara foi-se embora, ainda confusa com a situação. Discretamente, a Rosalina voltou a entrar na mansão.

**Rosalina (pensando):** Vamos lá ver o que é que a patroa vai tramar desta vez.

E chegando às cinco da tarde, um carro parou em frente à mansão Meireles. A campainha toca e a Virgínia abre porta.

**Zé Prego: **Bom dia! Já ouviu falar no novo aspirador 300X...

**Virgínia:** Não estou interessada!

E fecha a porta ao vendedor de aspiradores.

**Virgínia (pensado):** Mas que raio! O homem está atrasado e ainda me aparece o anormal do vendedor de aspiradores...só contigo Virgínia Meireles.

Entretanto nas traseiras da mansão uma carrinha preta estacionava... Ao ver a carrinha Rosalina esconde-se na dispensa. O Óscar entra na cozinha, alto, enigmático, dirige-se a passos largos para a sala onde se encontra a Virgínia.

**Óscar:** Boas tardes. Vamos ser rápidos, não quero ser visto.

**Virgínia:** Já não era sem tempo. Vamos então despachar o assunto, tal como já te disse essa tal de Diana é...bem...eu não gosto dela, o meu filho merece alguém com mais nível. Já pensaste qual o susto que lhe vai pregar?

**Óscar (rindo-se):** Se já pensei? Minha cara eu já tratei do assunto...aliás neste preciso momento o plano deve estar a funcionar.

**Rosalina** estava atrás da porta a ouvir e fiqou imediatamente alarmada. Mas manteve-se no seu lugar.

**Virgínia:** Bom, muito bom! Parabéns! - **ri-se**. - Consegues sempre surpreender-me!

Mas diz-me, o que fez exactamente?

**Óscar:** Neste preciso momento deve estar a chegar ao emprego um embrulho dirigido à Diana...e lá dentro...vai um pequeno "presentinho" da minha parte.

**Virgínia:** Excelente. Agora vá e telefone-me para combinar o seu pagamento. Aliás, você é esperto. Eu nem lhe disse nada sobre a Diana e já fez tudo.

**Óscar: **Minha cara, tenho as minhas fontes. Além disso, na imprensa apareceram noticias sobre o noivado do seu filho. Obviamente que a Diana é a noiva dele. Descobri onde ela trabalha e tudo.

Nesse instante a Rosalina escorrega na cera do chão (que tinha sido posta recentemente). A Virgínia olha desconfiada à sua volta mas nada diz.

**Óscar:** Então adeus. Tenha um bom dia.

Dito isto vai-se embora.

**Rosalina:** Ai meu deus! Tenho que avisar a minha menina!

Ao encaminhar-se para o seu quarto...

**Virgínia (pensando):** Ai Rosalina! Pensas que eu não te vi? Intrometida! Vou ter de te tirar do meu caminho!

A Virgínia foi rapidamente até à cozinha e pegou em duas facas, uma faca enorme de cortar carne e uma faca eléctrica.

**Virgínia (pensando):** Mal agradecida. Até te arranjámos um quarto no piso superior, em vez de ficares aqui a dormir em baixo, num quarto de empregada. Rosalina, vais pagá-las!

A Virgínia subiu rapidamente as escadas e foi até ao quarto da Rosalina. Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada.

**Virgínia:** Abre a porta, Rosalina!

Não se ouviu nada.

**Virgínia:** Eu sei que estás aí!

**Rosalina:** Não, não estou. Eu fui às compras. Não está aqui ninguém. **– disse a Rosalina.**

**Virgínia:** ¬¬

A Virgínia deu uns passos atrás e foi contra a porta com toda a força.

**Virgínia:** Abre a porta ou eu deito-a abaixo!

Lentamente, a Rosalina abriu a porta do quarto.

**Virgínia:** Abre vais pagar!

A Virgínia entrou no quarto empunhando as duas facas.

**Rosalina:** Cruzes credo! O que é isso? Socorro!

A Virgínia avançou para a Rosalina e deu-lhe uma facada, depois outra e mais outra. Começou a atacá-la com as duas facas.

**Rosalina:** Não! Socorro!

O sangue da Rosalina começou a saltar para todo o lado, espalhando-se pelo chão, pela parede, por cima da cama, etc.

**Virgínia:** Morre sua desgraçada! Morre!

Ela pôs a faca eléctrica a trabalhar e começou a cortar o pescoço da Rosalina.

**Rosalina:** Ah... socorro...

Com um golpe violento, a Virgínia cortou a cabeça da Rosalina, que rolou pelo chão, sujando tudo de sangue.

**Virgínia:** Bem-feita! - **gritou ela, espetando uma das facas no coração da Rosalina.** - Agora, tenho de me livrar do corpo... já sei!

A Virgínia pôs a faca eléctrica a trabalhar outra vez.

**Virgínia:** Vou cortar o corpo em pedacinhos e vou desfazer-me dele!

E assim, ela começou a cortar o corpo em vários pedacinhos.

Enquanto isso, a Diana estava a terminar o seu serviço do dia. Ela trabalhava num jornal e, apesar de não ser jornalista, tinha funções de secretariado. Uma das suas colegas, a Ivone Batarda, aproximou-se dela.

**Ivone:** Olha, a Elsa Viseu da recepção disse-me que chegou uma encomenda para ti.

**Diana:** Para mim?

**Ivone:** Sim.

**Diana:** Ah... bom, vou lá ver o que é que chegou.

**Ivone:** Não é preciso. A Elsa vem cá. Ó Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelsa!

O grito ecoou pelo escritório todo.

**Elsa:** Já voooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!

**Diana:** Podias ter usado o telefone para a chamar, Ivone... **– disse ela, um pouco atrapalhada.**

**Ivone:** Assim é mais divertido. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Diana:** ¬¬

Pouco depois, a Elsa veio ter com elas, com uma caixa.

**Elsa:** Cá estou eu. Ora bem, queriam que eu trouxesse a encomenda, certo?

**Ivone:** Sim. Vá, dá lá a caixa à Diana.

A Diana pegou na caixa, que estava selada.

**Elsa:** O que terá lá dentro?

**Ivone:** Se calhar é um presente do teu namorado. **– disse ela, sorridente.**

**Diana:** Bom, a partir de ontem, estamos noivos.

**Ivone:** A sério? Ai que queridos!

**Elsa:** Quem me dera a mim arranjar alguém. Mas nem nos Ceguinhos Anónimos querem nada comigo...

**Ivone:** Há um grupo chamado Ceguinhos Anónimos?

**Elsa:** Claro que há. Fica mesmo ao lado dos Coxos Anónimos e dos Zarolhos Anónimos.

**Ivone:** O.o Ok...

**Diana:** Bom, vamos lá ver o que é que me tem esta caixa.

A Diana removeu tudo o que envolvia a caixa.

**Elsa:** Abre lá! **– gritou ela, entusiasmada.**

A Diana abriu a caixa e...

**Elsa:** Credo!

**Ivone:** Ai! Que horror!

Dentro da caixa estava um vestido de noiva em miniatura, coberto de sangue.

**Diana:** Mas... quem fez isto?

**Elsa:** Claramente, é alguém que não gosta de ti.

**Ivone:** Não deve querer que te cases... **– concluiu ela.**

**Diana:** E acham que esta porcaria nojenta me vai impedir de me casar? Nem pensar! - disse ela, determinada. - A pessoa que me mandou isto deve ser louca.

**Elsa:** Ah pois é.

**Ivone:** Anda alguém a não querer que te cases. Talvez seja um admirador teu...

**Elsa:** Não me parece. Senão, não mandava isto à Diana. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Ivone:** Pois, isso é verdade...

**Diana:** Bom, vou mandar isto para o lixo.

**Elsa:** Vais contar ao teu noivo que te mandaram isto?

**Diana:** Não. Pode ser que não me mandem mais nada. Não vale a pena estar a preocupá-lo.

Enquanto isso, a Virgínia já tinha terminado de cortar o corpo da Rosalina em pedaços. Ela limpou as mãos e pegou no telemóvel.

**Virgínia:** Estou, Clara? É a tua patroa. Olha, em vez de vires para casa depois das compras, passa na lavandaria para levantares a minha roupa e na livraria. Compra-me vários livros.

**Clara:** Está bem. Mas que livros?

**Virgínia: **Tanto faz. Podem ser uns policiais.

**Clara: **Tudo bem. Vou comprar esses.

A Virgínia desligou.

**Virgínia (pensando):** Ganhei mais tempo. Ela vai demorar-se.

Depois, pegou novamente no telemóvel. Do outro lado ouviu-se a voz do Óscar.

**Óscar:** Sim?

**Virgínia:** Óscar, estou aqui com um problema. Volta já para minha casa. Tens de me ajudar a livrar-me de um corpo e a limpar sangue e tirar todos os vestígios meus.

**Óscar:** Vou já para aí.

**E o primeiro capítulo foi logo maluco. A Virgínia matou logo a Rosalina. E agora, será que ela se consegue livrar do corpo? E conseguirá separar o Tiago e a Diana? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Tiago, Quase Robô

**Capítulo 2: ****Tiago, Quase Robô**

Entretanto no trabalho da Diana ouvia-se ao longe a Elsa a cantar...

**Elsa:** Gimme Gimme more!! O patrão quer que eu os valores dos ordenados decore!

**Diana e Ivone:** Oh não!

E foram ter com a Elsa que dançava em cima da secretária.

**Diana:** Oh Elsa! Outra vez! Quantas vezes é k é preciso te dizer que cantas pior que o Zé Cabra e consegues dançar ainda pior que a Britney...

**Elsa:** Ah ta bem! Eu canto outra...Ó Mila! Mil e um papeis para carimbar e rever...

**Ivone:** Não tem cura…

Enquanto isso na Mansão Meireles, o Óscar já tinha chegado e carregava um saco preto, lixívia e uma pá.

**Virgínia:** Estava a ver que não! **– ****disse**** ela, impaciente. **

**Óscar:** Calma, vamos tratar do assunto.

Com a perícia de um profissional, o Óscar calçou umas luvas e pôs os pedaços do corpo da Rosalina dentro do saco preto.

**Óscar:** Ó mulher, você podia ter cortado o corpo em menos pedaços, não? É que assim é mais difícil. - **queixou-se**** ele.** - Bom, leve já os lençóis da cama e ponha-os a lavar. Depois volte aqui com outros para fazer a cama de novo. Eu vou tratar do sangue.

Enquanto a Virgínia foi fazer o que o Óscar mandou, o Óscar conseguiu livrar-se do sangue, com a lixívia, um balde de água e uma esfregona.

Um quarto de hora depois, parecia que estava tudo normal.

**Óscar:** Vá lá que o sangue que estava na parede não secou, porque senão seria muito difícil tirá-lo de lá.

**Virgínia:** Pronto, agora temos de nos livrar do corpo.

**Óscar:** Eu trato disso.

**Virgínia:** Eu quero ir consigo.

**Óscar:** Está bem.

Eles foram na carrinha do Óscar e embrenharam-se numa mata. O Óscar pegou numa pá, fez uma grande cova e pôs lá o saco com os pedaços do corpo da Rosalina. Depois voltou a pôr a terra no lugar.

**Óscar:** Está feito.

**Virgínia:** Óptimo. A propósito, afinal o que é que enviaste à Diana? E como é que sabias onde ela trabalhava?

**Óscar:** Já te disse que investiguei onde ela trabalha. Não é difícil. Aliás, na revista que eu vi sobre o noivado diz que ela trabalha num jornal, por isso foi só procurar em todos e pronto.

**Virgínia:** Mas o que é que lhe enviaste?

**Óscar:** Um vestido em miniatura, com sangue por cima.

**Virgínia:** O quê? Só isso?

**Óscar:** Achas que não chega?

**Virgínia:** Isso não assusta ninguém! **– ****gritou**** ela, zangada.**

**Óscar:** Foi o melhor que me lembrei. Agora, tem de me pagar pelo serviço.

**Virgínia:** Ora, não pago nada! - **gritou**** ela, zangada.** - Olhe, já não preciso dos seus serviços. A partir de agora, trato eu da Diana.

**Óscar:** Você não pode fazer isso! Deve-me dinheiro!

**Virgínia:** Quero lá saber! Não me chateie!

**Óscar:** Eu sei muitas coisas sobre si, Virgínia. É melhor pagar e fazer o que eu mandar!

**Virgínia:** Isso é uma ameaça?

**Óscar:** É. Você está nas minhas mãos.

Virgínia: Ainda bem que eu trouxe isto comigo. - **disse**** ela, tirando uma pistola de um dos bolsos.** - Eu sabia que se calhar ir precisar disto.

**Óscar:** O que é que está a pensar fazer? Matar-me, é?

**Virgínia:** Sim. Adeus!

Ela pressionou o gatilho e a bala atravessou a cabeça do Óscar.

**Virgínia:** Bem feito!

A Virgínia pegou na pá, cavou outra cova e atirou lá para dentro o corpo do Óscar. Depois, pôs terra por cima da cova.

**Virgínia:** Está feito. - **disse**** ela.** - Agora, vamos à fase seguinte.

Ela pegou na carrinha do Óscar e guiou até um penhasco. Para lá do penhasco havia apenas o mar profundo.

**Virgínia:** E agora, é só livrar-me da carrinha.

Ela saiu da carrinha, deixou-o destravado e a carrinha foi pelo penhasco abaixo, caindo na água e afundando-se.

**Virgínia (pensando):** Já está. Agora, como há uma cidade aqui perto, é só apanhar um táxi e voltar para casa.

E assim foi, ela andou dois quilómetros e chegou à cidade, onde apanhou um táxi para perto da sua casa. Saiu antes, para que, se o homem do táxi fosse interrogado sobre alguma coisa suspeita, não saberia onde a Virgínia vivia. E assim, calmamente, depois de ter matado duas pessoas, a Virgínia regressou a casa.

Enquanto isso, no trabalho, a Diana preparava-se para sair.

**Diana:** Bom, está na hora. Vou-me embora.

**Ivone:** Eu também vou. Já puseste aquela caixa com o vestido no lixo?

**Diana:** A Elsa foi ao contentor e pôs lá a caixa por mim.

**Ivone:** Ok, bem, vamos embora, então.

As duas começaram a andar para se irem embora. Pararam à porta do escritório, para falar com a Elsa, que como era recepcionista tinha o balcão logo ali à frente da porta.

**Ivone:** Vamos embora, Elsa.

**Elsa:** Ah, está bem. Eu também ia, mas tenho que esperar que o Chefe Teles se vá embora também, senão ele ainda ralha comigo.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um grito. Era o Chefe Teles, que gritava do seu gabinete.

**Chefe Teles:** Ó Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelsa! Vem cá!

**Elsa:** Já voooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!

**Diana:** ¬¬ Vocês têm mesmo de parar com isso.

**Elsa:** Bom, eu vou lá ao gabinete. Até amanhã, meninas.

A Ivone e a Diana foram-se embora e a Elsa entrou no gabinete do Chefe Teles.

**Elsa:** O que quer, chefe?

**Chefe Teles:** Hoje andou outra vez a cantar, Elsa. Não gosto disso!

**Elsa:** Oh, porquê?

**Chefe Teles:** Você canta mal! Parece uma cana rachada a apanhar vento!

**Elsa:** Oh... mas chefe...

**Chefe Teles:** Nada de mas! Ainda por cima, se você fosse bonita, ainda a desculpava, mas você é uma feiosa! Bom, pode ir, Elsa. Mas se a apanho a cantar outra vez, despeço-a!

**Elsa:** Está bem.

E a Elsa, triste, saiu do gabinete a chorar, pensando como podia agradar as suas colegas e o chefe, não lhe convinha nada ser despedida...tinha os irmãos mais novos para criar...

**Elsa (pensando):** Tenho que reagir! Não posso desamparar a Mimi, a Quiqui e o Totó. Vou tirar um curso de canto, vou tentar controlar a minha voz de cana rachada e vou começar a falar normalmente!

Nesse momento deu um saltinho e sorriu de contente que estava com a sua brilhante ideia.

Entretanto na cova para onde o Óscar tinha sido atirado, ia a passar um pastor com as suas ovelhas.

**Pastor Gervásio:** Olha! Tá ali uma coisa a brilhar.

Ao aproximar-se, ele vê uma mão que está quase tapada pela terra. Um anel num dos dedos brilha quando a luz do sol lhe toca.

**Pastor Gervásio: **Credo! Uma mão… será que está uma pessoa enterrada aqui?

O Pastor Gervásio começou a desenterrar o Óscar.

**Pastor Gervásio:** Oh Santa Miquelina! Tá aqui um homem! Senhor está bem?

**Óscar:** hh...hh...

**Pastor Gervásio:** Não se preocupe vou levá-lo lá para casa e a Maria trata de si.

**Óscar (pensando):** Virgínia, Virgínia...pensavas que eu morria assim tão facilmente? Nunca tiveste pratica com as armas, o tiro não foi fatal...e com muita sorte, assim que recuperar vai ver...

Entretanto na casa do Nuno...

**Nuno (pensando):** Tenho que fazer algo...ela não pode simplesmente casar com ele... eu sou mais giro. - **olha-se**** ao espelho** - Muito mais giro. Além disso eu gosto verdadeiramente dela...

E enquanto o Nuno pensava num plano para conquistar a Diana, o Tiago chegava a casa depois de um árduo dia de trabalho.

**Tiago:** Boa noite mãe.

**Virgínia:** Boa noite querido.

**Tiago:** Que tal o seu dia mãe?

**Virgínia:** Foi...óptimo...aliás... excelente.

O Pastor Gervásio rasgou um pouco da sua camisola e embrulhou-a à volta da cabeça do Óscar.

**Pastor Gervásio:** Agora é só eu levá-lo até à minha carrinha. Está aqui perto.

Com alguma dificuldade, o Gervásio lá conseguiu pôr o Óscar na carrinha. Pouco depois, estavam em casa do Gervásio, uma pequena casa humilde.

**Gervásio:** Maria! Ó Maria! Anda cá depressa mulher!

A Maria apareceu a correr.

**Maria:** O que foi, homem?

**Gervásio:** Tenho aqui um senhor doente.

**Maria:** Doente? Então devias tê-lo levado para o hospital.

**Óscar:** N-não. Hospitais não. **– ****disse**** ele, debilmente.**

O casal levou o Óscar para a casa e deitou-o numa cama.

**Maria:** Credo, mas como é que isto lhe aconteceu?

O Óscar não respondeu.

**Maria:** Não quer falar, está bem. Vou levá-lo ao hospital.

**Óscar:** Não! Não pode!

**Maria:** Porquê?

**Óscar:** A-andam atrás de mim. Querem matar-me. **– ****mentiu**** ele.**

**Gervásio:** Coitado do homem. - **disse**** ele.** - Está a correr perigo. Maria, tens de tratar dele aqui.

**Maria:** Está bem, está bem. O que vale é que eu já fui enfermeira e teve sorte da bala não ter acertado em nenhuma zona vital e de ter atravessado a cabeça, por isso não ficou com ela dentro da cabeça. - **disse**** ela.** - Bom, agora tem de repousar. Eu vou fazer-lhe um penso. Hei-de fazer com que recupere ou não me chame eu Maria Rabanesca.

Na mansão Meireles, o Tiago estranhou uma coisa.

**Tiago:** Onde está a Rosalina? Ainda não a vi.

**Virgínia:** Tu vê lá que ela se zangou comigo e foi-se embora. Despediu-se.

**Tiago:** O quê? Mas ela trabalhava nesta casa há tantos anos.

**Virgínia:** Pois é. Mas deve ser da idade. Já estava meio senil. Eu só lhe disse para me trazer um chá forte e ela ficou toda irritada, a dizer para eu fazer o chá e que estava farta disto, pegou nas malinhas e foi-se embora.

**Tiago:** E para onde é que ela foi?

**Virgínia:** Não sei. Ela nem tem mais família nem nada. Pobre coitada. - **disse**** ela.** - Se calhar está a dormir numa vala, com terra por cima dela...

**Tiago:** Terra por cima dela?

**Virgínia:** Terra? Eu queria dizer, mantas. **– ****corrigiu**** ela rapidamente. - **Com mantas por cima dela.

**Tiago:** Ah...

No dia seguinte, o Nuno foi até à casa da Diana bem cedo.

**Diana:** Olá Nuno. O que é que estás aqui a fazer tão cedo?

**Nuno:** Tinha de vir falar contigo.

**Diana:** Ah. Sobre o quê?

**Nuno:** Eu nunca te disse isto... mas eu estou apaixonado por ti há muito tempo, Diana!

Ela pareceu surpreendida.

**Nuno:** Tu não podes casar com o Tiago.

**Diana:** Nuno... eu não sabia que gostavas de mim, mas isso não muda nada. Eu gosto é do Tiago.

**Nuno:** E eu? Eu estive sempre ao teu lado, durante todos estes anos.

**Diana:** Desculpa Nuno... tens sido um bom amigo, mas nada mais do que isso.

O Nuno baixou a cabeça.

**Nuno:** Ai é assim? Está bem... mas ainda te vais arrepender!

E saiu dali rapidamente.

Algum tempo depois, a Raquel estacionou o carro em frente à mansão Meireles. A Virgínia ouviu um carro a chegar. O Tiago já tinha ido para o trabalho. Será que ele se tinha esquecido de alguma coisa?

Tocaram à campainha.

**Virgínia:** Clara, vá abrir! Depressa!

A Clara apareceu a correr.

**Virgínia:** Mais depressa! Parece uma lesma paralítica!

A Clara abriu a porta e a Raquel entrou.

**Clara:** Bom dia. **– ****disse**** ela, cumprimentando a Raquel.**

**Raquel:** Só se for para si. - **disse**** ela.** - Vá buscar-me um chá.

**Clara:** Mas...

**Raquel:** Já!

A Clara saiu dali rapidamente.

**Virgínia:** Raquel, que prazer tê-la aqui. - **disse**** ela, cumprimentando a Raquel.** - Você é tão boa a dar ordens aos criados.

**Raquel:** Eu sei. Está-me no sangue. - **disse**** ela, sorrindo.** - Mas o que me trouxe aqui foi outro assunto.

**Virgínia:** Ai sim? Que assunto?

**Raquel:** Pelo que soube, o Tiago e a Diana ainda não têm a data do casamento marcada, por isso, eu não os quero ver casados e vou fazer com que eles não se casem mesmo!

**Virgínia:** Ai sim? Não gosta de os ver juntos?

Nesse momento, a Clara ia entrar na sala com o chá, mas parou pois pareceu-lhe que a conversa era séria.

**Raquel:** Eu quero ficar com o Tiago. Amo-o e conheço-o há mais tempo.

**Virgínia:** Que bom, querida! Eu também não estou de acordo com o casamento. Gostava muito mais que a menina casasse com o meu filho.

**Raquel:** Pois bem. Por isso, preciso da sua ajuda. Devíamos unir-nos para acabar com este casamento!

**Virgínia:** Claro, é uma óptima ideia.

**Raquel:** De certeza que vamos ter boas ideias para separar o casal. **– ****disse**** ela, sorrindo.**

**Virgínia:** Se quiser, eu posso matar a Diana.

A Raquel riu-se.

**Raquel:** Você é tão brincalhona, Virgínia. Como se você conseguisse matar alguém.

Virgínia: Claro que não. Eu estava a brincar. Nem faço mal a uma mosca. - **disse**** ela, rindo-se.**

Nesse momento, a Clara achou que estava na hora de aparecer com o chá.

**Raquel:** Finalmente criatura! Você é muito lenta. Se fosse minha empregada, já estava despedida!

**Clara:** Pois, mas você já não é rica! É quase tão pobre como eu, por isso nem tem um tostão para contratar uma empregada! - **e**** saiu dali rapidamente.**

**Raquel:** Ah! Que descaramento! **– ****gritou**** ela, irritada.**

**Virgínia:** Deixe-a, Raquel. Então, vamos combinar alguma coisa para separar o casal.

**Raquel:** Já sei! Eu podia levá-lo a sair, embebedava-o e...

**Virgínia (interrompendo o raciocínio):** E depois fazia o golpe da barriga e dizia que ele tinha de assumir o filho e blá blá blá.

**Raquel:** E não é uma boa ideia?

**Virgínia:** Claro...que NÃO! Minha grande aventesma! Se fizesse isso a Diana percebia logo que era a menina que tinha feito tudo de propósito, olhe que ela é irritante mas não é parva.

**Raquel:** Então o que tem em mente? - **olha**** para o relógio**. - Não tenho muito mais tempo para ficar à conversa...

**Virgínia:** Vá lá então, quando eu tiver um plano telefono.

A Raquel foi-se embora e a Virgínia achou que a melhor maneira de arranjar uma boa ideia era indo ás compras.

Ao chegar ao Fórum Local decidiu ir tomar um café.

**Virgínia:** Empregada!

Do café aparece a Elsa que tinha um segundo emprego (por causa dos irmãos para sustentar.)

**Elsa:** Que deseja?

**Virgínia:** Sua incompetente, já cá devia estar há séculos...

**Elsa: **Há séculos não, só trabalho aqui há cinco meses.

**Virgínia: **Que parva. Não percebeu o que eu disse. Você deve ser retardada.

Nesse momento a Elsa desata a chorar

**Elsa:** Não precisa falar assim, não tenho culpa, estou cansada tenho três irmãos para sustentar – **funga** - E um curso de canto para pagar - **outra fungadela.** - E nem com dois empregos tenho dinheiro que chegue... estou tão infeliz...

**Virgínia (pensando):** Como é que eu não pensei nisto antes? Todas as mulheres têm ciúmes... e acho que encontrei a pessoa certa para provocar ciúmes à Diana... claro que depois de algumas modificações...

**Virgínia (dando graxa):** Ó minha querida, desculpe. Sente-se e conte-me tudo...já agora...tenho uma proposta muito interessante para lhe fazer...e até pode ser muito bem recompensada.

Enquanto isso a Diana e o Tiago estavam os dois a ver o seu álbum de fotografias e recordavam a sua juventude e infância.

O Tiago mostrou uma fotografia à Diana.

**Tiago:** Esta fotografia foi tirada uma semana antes de eu cair e bater com a cara numa pedra. Parti os dois dentes da frente.

**Diana:** Credo, coitado de ti.

**Tiago:** Tiveram de me tirar os meus dentes e implantaram-me outros.

**Diana:** Não sabia disso. - **disse**** ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Tiago:** Olha, esta fotografia foi tirada no dia em que eu caí e esmigalhei a minha rótula direita. Tiveram de me pôr uma coisa qualquer no lugar dela.

**Diana:** Então, só tens uma rótula? A outra deve ter lá um aparelho qualquer...

**Tiago:** É verdade... ah, aqui foi quando parti o braço. Tive de andar com ele ao peito durante muito tempo.

**Diana:** Não me digas que te puseram um braço postiço.** – ****disse**** ela, já a ficar assustada.**

**Tiago:** Não, que ideia. - **disse**** ele, rindo.** - Só um dedo é que é postiço, porque ficou muito danificado.

**Diana:** O.o Credo Tiago, nem quero saber o que é que tu tens mais postiço...

**Tiago:** Mais nada. É mesmo só isto.

**Diana:** Ainda bem. Se não, com tantas coisas postiças, ainda me caso com metade de ti e metade de outra pessoa qualquer ou com metade de uma máquina.

**E a Virgínia ataca outra vez, quase matando o Óscar, mas ****ele conseguiu sobreviver. E agora a Diana ficou a saber mais umas coisas sobre o Tiago. Por fim, a Virgínia**** vai fazer uma proposta à Elsa. Será que a Elsa vai aceitar? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	3. No Supermercado

**Capítulo 3: No Supermercado**

Enquanto isso, a Virgínia continuava a falar com a Elsa.

**Virgínia:** Você pode ganhar muito dinheiro, sabe. E eu vou torná-la muito mais bonita.

**Elsa:** Mas, o que é que a senhora está a propor-me afinal?

**Virgínia:** É assim, o meu filho está noivo de uma rapariga sem classe nenhuma. Quero que você os separe.

**Elsa:** Separar? Mas se eles vão casar... eu não posso fazer isso!

**Virgínia:** Minha querida, claro que pode. Aliás, ela nem gosta do meu filho. Vai casar por interesse. Vai estar a fazer um grande favor a mim e ao meu filho.

**Elsa:** Ah... então... ela é uma interesseira, é isso?

**Virgínia:** Exactamente. É uma rapariga da pior espécie. Se você me ajudar, só tem a ganhar com isso.

**Elsa:** Mas... mesmo assim... não sei...

**Virgínia:** Olhe, eu compro-lhe as melhores roupas, os melhores sapatos, até lhe pago umas consultas para pôr botox. E disse que tem irmãos, não é? Pois bem, ponho-os a estudar no melhor colégio e não se vai ter de preocupar com dinheiro durante os próximos cinco anos. O que acha disto?

**Elsa:** Realmente... é uma proposta muito tentadora. **– ****disse**** ela, pensativa.**

**Virgínia:** Vá lá, você sabe que quer aceitar.

**Elsa:** Está bem! Eu aceito!

Mais tarde, a Virgínia ligou para a Raquel.

**Raquel:** Então, já tem um plano?

**Virgínia:** Sim, arranjei uma rapariga para separar o Tiago da Diana.

**Raquel:** Uma rapariga? Mas que ideia é essa? - **perguntou**** ela, zangada.** - Não quero nenhuma rapariga no meu caminho! Já basta a Diana.

**Virgínia:** Calma. Ela vai separá-los e depois não aparece mais. Você vai ficar com o caminho livre depois disso.

**Raquel:** Ah... bom... está bem... espero que o plano resulte.

**Virgínia:** Claro que vai resultar.

No dia seguinte, a Elsa entrou no gabinete do Chefe Teles.

**Elsa:** Chefe, eu vim aqui dizer-lhe umas coisas.

**Chefe Teles:** Que coisas?

**Elsa:** Olhe, você é um chefe horroroso! Não gosto nada de si! Fique sabendo que não estou mais para o aturar, sempre a criticar-me! Eu despeço-me!

**Chefe Teles:** Despede-se? Mas assim sem mais nem menos?

**Elsa:** Sim. Adeus.

Ela saiu do gabinete.

**Chefe Teles:** Ó Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelsa! Volte aqui!

A Elsa ia para sair do escritório, mas a Diana e a Ivone pararam-na.

**Ivone:** O que se passa, Elsa?

**Elsa:** Despedi-me. Vou-me embora.

**Diana:** O quê? Mas tu precisas do dinheiro, Elsa!

**Elsa:** Eu sei, mas arranjei uma coisa que me vai dar bastante dinheiro. Adeus meninas.

O Chefe Teles apareceu ali a correr.

**Chefe Teles:** Não se pode despedir!

**Elsa:** Já o fiz! Adeus! **– ****disse**** ela, decidida.**

E virou costas e foi-se embora do escritório.

**Chefe Teles:** O raio da mulher ficou maluca, de certeza! - **disse**** ele, aborrecido.**

**Ivone:** Ela lá terá as suas razões.

**Chefe Teles:** Isto não vai ser o mesmo sem ela. - **disse**** ele, desanimado.** - Sabem, eu criticava-a mas até lhe achava uma certa graça. Até estava a pensar convidá-la para jantar e tudo.

**Ivone:** Tenha calma, chefe. Se calhar ela ainda volta.

**Chefe Teles:** Não volta nada. A minha vida deixou de fazer sentido! Acho que me vou suicidar!

**Diana:** Não vai nada! Que parvoíce. Se gosta dela, vá mas é atrás dela, homem!

**Chefe Teles:** Você é esperta, Diana. Tenho de a promover. - **disse**** ele.** - Elsa! Aqui vou eu!

O chefe Teles saiu dali a correr. Quando chegou à rua, a Elsa já estava do outro lado da rua.

**Chefe Teles: **Venha cá Elsa!

Ele ia a atravessar a estrada, mas não olhou para os dois lados e foi atropelado... por uma carroça.

**Chico da Carroça: **Veja lá por onde anda, homem!

A Elsa correu para o chefe.

**Elsa:** Chefe... hum... você está bem?

**Chefe Teles:** Consigo aqui ao pé de mim, estou óptimo.

**Elsa:** Huh? Você deve ter batido com a cabeça e está a delirar.

**Chefe Teles:** Não estou nada! Elsa, você é importante para mim! Volte para a empresa! E já agora, não quer ir jantar comigo?

**Elsa:** Jantar consigo?

**Chefe Teles:** Sim, Elsa, o meu coração pertence-lhe.

A Elsa ficou boquiaberta.

**Chefe Teles:** Diga que aceita jantar comigo, Elsa.

**Elsa (olhando comovida): **Chefe Teles, nunca pensei que se importasse tanto comigo...acho que vou desmaiar...

**Chefe Teles: **Não desmaies minha papoila silvestre, leva-me antes ao hospital!

**Elsa: **Ó chefe, é para já. – **pensando** - Nunca reparei que o meu chefinho era tão delicado, tão airoso, tão sexy...

**Chefe Teles:** Por favor, trate -me por Teles...e diga-me, sempre janta comigo?

**Elsa:** Claro… será que posso levar os meus irmãos também?

**Chefe Teles:** É claro que pode minha borboleta desasada...

**Elsa:** Ó senhor da carroça…

**Chico da Carroça:** Já sei... querem boleia para o hospital... subam!

Entretanto a Diana e a Ivone falavam.

**Diana (rindo-se):** Quem diria...afinal o chefe sempre gostou da Elsa.

**Ivone:** É verdade, quem diria.., dizem que quem desdenha quer comprar… mas olha o que é que me estavas a contar sobre o Tiago?

**Diana:** Nem queiras saber, descobri que ele é um azarento... tem dois dentes postiços...

E enquanto a Diana contava as últimas à sua amiga Ivone, na Mansão Meireles dava-se uma catástrofe...

**Virgínia:** Ah! Que horror! **– ****gritou**** ela.**

O Motorista Albino Milhafre entrou na sala.

**Motorista:** Chamou?

**Virgínia:** Não, mas ainda bem que veio, vá chamar a empregada!

**Motorista:** É o dia de folga dela, minha senhora.

**Virgínia (olhando para o tecto):** E agora...

O tecto da mansão pingava água, com a tempestade que se abatia na zona, o telhado tinha rachado e a sala de estar da Mansão estava completamente inundada.

Virgínia: Vá buscar-me as minhas botas de borracha!

O Motorista Albino Milhafre foi buscar as botas de borracha da Virgínia.

**Virgínia:** Bom... vou ter de ligar para alguém...

**Albino:** Se quiser, eu posso ligar para um primo meu, o Jaime Milhafre, que ele dá cá um pulo e arranja-lhe o telhado num instante.

**Virgínia:** Então vá, homem! Senão isto ainda se transforma em Veneza ou coisa do género.

Algum tempo depois, estava já a Elsa no hospital. O Chefe Teles estava a ser observado por médicos.

**Elsa (pensando):** O Chefe Teles declarou-se a mim... mas e agora? Eu já disse à Virgínia que a ajudava... mas não posso andar a enganar o Che... quer dizer... o Teles... o que é que hei-de fazer? O dinheiro dava muito jeito... os meus irmãos iam ficar contentes...

E continuou pensativa.

Algum tempo depois, o Jaime chegou à mansão Meireles.

**Jaime:** Cá estou eu!

**Virgínia:** ¬¬ Isso já eu tinha visto! Vá, arranje lá isso!

**Jaime:** É para já, senhora dona madame!

Ele foi buscar uma escada e subiu para o telhado.

**Virgínia:** Veja lá se não cai daí! Olhe que os funerais estão muito caros!

**Jaime:** Não se preocupe que eu tenho experiência.

O que valeu foi que a chuva parou e o Jaime lá conseguiu arranjar o telhado.

**Jaime:** Pronto senhora dona madame, já está.

**Virgínia:** Óptimo. Obrigada por ter vindo.

**Jaime:** Obrigado nada. São cinco mil euros.

**Virgínia:** O quê? Isso é um roubo!

**Jaime:** Olhe ou paga ou eu subo a escada e dou cabo das telhas outra vez!

**Virgínia:** Outra vez? O que quer dizer com isso?

**Jaime:** Hum... ups...

**Virgínia:** Aha! Então isto foi um esquema montado por si e pelo seu primo Albino, o meu motorista! Queriam sacar-me o dinheiro não é?

**Jaime:** Vou-me já embora!

**Virgínia:** Volte aqui! Eu sou perita em karaté!

A Virgínia deu um golpe no Jaime e ele caiu no chão. Ela arrastou-o até casa e pegou no telefone. Ligou à polícia. Depois deu um golpe ao Albino, para ele não fugir. A polícia veio e prendeu os dois primos.

**Virgínia (pensando):** Ainda bem que eu fui a todas as aulas de auto-defesa... aldrabões!

Enquanto isso na casa do Gervásio, que ficava numa aldeia muito, muito longe...

**Maria:** Então meu senhor, já se sente melhor?

**Óscar:** Para falar a verdade ainda me sinto um pouco debilitado...

**Maria:** É normal, muita sorte teve o senhor em ter escapado com vida, não é toda a gente que sobrevive a um tiro na cabeça. O que vale é que passou mesmo ao lado do parietal, entre as frontais e o esferóide...

**Óscar:** O.o

E enquanto o Óscar tentava perceber onde o que a Maria lhe tinha explicado, o Tiago encontrava-se no centro comercial.

**Tiago (pensando):** Com muita sorte ainda encontro um par de alianças simples, bonito, como a Diana...

E enquanto o Tiago estava perdido nos seus pensamentos, a Raquel passava por ele, com um vestido Dolce&Cabana e uma mala Louis Vuitton, pois apesar de estar falida queria manter as aparências.

**Raquel:** Tiago, Querido! Como tens passado?

**Tiago (assustando-se):** Ah! Olá, então? Eu vou bem e tu?

**Raquel:** Eu estou sempre bem... aliás…. muito melhor agora. - **sorri**.

**Tiago:** Pois...

**Raquel:** Acompanhas-me ao supermercado? É que no outro dia fui assediada verbalmente pelo rapaz da caixa!

**Tiago (rindo):** A sério? E o que é que ele te disse?

**Raquel:** "Eu não acreditava em amor à primeira vista. Mas quando te vi mudei de ideias."

**Tiago:** E tu o que lhe respondes-te?

**Raquel:** Que coincidência! Eu não acreditava em assombrações!

**Tiago:** E ele?

**Raquel:** Depois ele vira-se para mim e diz "Será que me podes dizer qual é o caminho mais rápido para o teu coração?". E depois eu respondi "Olha asqueroso, uma cirurgia plástica, uma lavagem cerebral e uns 3 meses de ginásio.".

Ainda a rir o Tiago lá acompanhou a Raquel. Ao entrar no supermercado dirigiram-se para a secção dos legumes.

**Raquel (gritando):** Cuidado!

**Tiago:** O que foi?

Nesse instante o rapaz dos patins do supermercado embate com o Tiago e atira-o para um amontoado de latas de atum.

**Raquel:** Ah! Que incompetentes! Tiago, querido, vamos já para o hospital!

A Elsa tinha regressado a casa, depois de ter confirmado que estava tudo bem com o Chefe Teles. Na casa, reinava a confusão.

**Elsa:** Quietos! Vá vamos comer!

**Quiqui** Irmã, irmã. Que é isto que estava no teu quarto?

**Elsa:** Quiqui! Larga já a minha roupa interior!

A Quiqui continuou a correr e a saltar, com a roupa interior da Elsa na mão.

**Elsa:** Dá cá isso!

**Quiqui** Não dou! Não dou!

**Elsa:** Dá cá isso sua chata de um raio, senão levas dois tabefes nas trombas que ficas cinco dias de cama! - **gritou**** ela, zangada.**

**Quiqui** Credo, que violenta. - **disse**** ela, assustada.** - Toma lá a roupa interior.

**Elsa:** Hunf, tens de te comportar, Quiqui! Já tens nove anos! Olha como a Mimi se comporta. Ela só tem doze anos, mas é bem comportada.

**Quiqui** Ora, o Totó é pior que eu, às vezes.

**Elsa:** O Totó só tem sete anos, por isso é normal. Tu já és uma rapariga crescida.

**Mimi** Eu já acabei de comer. - **disse**** ela.** - Vou para o meu quarto estudar.

Ela foi para o quarto.

**Elsa:** Vá Quiqui, vai comer.

**Quiqui** Está bem. - **disse**** ela.** - Quando é que os pais voltam, Elsa?

A Elsa olhou preocupada para a irmã.

**Elsa:** Eles já não voltam, Quiqui. Mas eles estão no céu, a olhar por nós.

**Totó:** Tenho saudades deles também.

**Elsa:** Eu sei. Eu também tenho. Mas temos de continuar com a nossa vida. Vai tudo correr bem e os pais estão sempre no nosso coração.

Nesse momento, a Elsa tomou a decisão de aceitar a proposta da Virgínia. Iria fazer de tudo para dar uma vida melhor aos irmãos.

**No supermercado...**

**Tiago:** Eu estou bem. Não preciso de ir para o hospital.

**Raquel:** Tens a certeza?

**Tiago:** Sim. Só que não quero ver mais atum à frente.

O rapaz dos patins, chamado Guilherme Peixoto, aproximou-se.

**Guilherme:** Peço desculpa. Foi sem querer.

O Tiago levantou-se.

**Tiago:** Não faz mal, está tudo bem.

**Raquel:** Tiago, devias era processar este incompetente!

**Guilherme:** Por favor, não faça isso. Eu não tenho muito dinheiro para pagar indemnizações e ainda me despedem...

**Tiago:** Já disse que não há problema. Não vou processar ninguém.

**Raquel:** Fazes mal. - **disse**** ela. Depois virou-se para o Guilherme.** - E você, se não sabe andar de patins, não ande!

A Raquel pegou no braço do Tiago e os dois afastaram-se. Eles fizeram as compras e dirigiram-se à caixa. Uma senhora gorda, de nome Gracinda Baleia estava a disparatar com o rapaz da caixa, Victor Guimarães.

**Gracinda:** Você deu-me menos um cêntimo de troco!

**Victor:** Desculpe, mas eu dei-lhe o troco certo!

**Gracinda:** Não deu nada! Quero o meu cêntimo!

**Victor:** Olhe, eu tenho a certeza que lhe dei o troco certo. Vou chamar uma supervisora para fazer a contagem do dinheiro da caixa. Se tiver um cêntimo a mais, é porque é seu. Se não, então eu não me enganei.

**Gracinda:** Hunf, então faça isso! Eu tenho razão!

Um homem que estava atrás da Gracinda e à frente da Raquel e do Tiago ficou zangado.

**Estêvão ****Labrosca**: Ó minha senhora, não nos vai fazer esperar por causa de um cêntimo!

**Gracinda:** Eu é que sei! Meta-se na sua vida!

**Estêvão ****Labrosca** Vá mas é para casa, gorda de um raio! Está aqui a empatar a fila!

**Raquel:** Pois! Você deve ser uma pobretanas! Um cêntimo nem dá para comprar uma pastilha!

**Gracinda:** Esteja calada! Lá porque tem um corpo danone, não me pode ofender.

Entretanto, chegou a supervisora Gina Floriano e Victor explicou o que se estava a passar. E lá se puseram a contar o dinheiro. E enquanto isso, todos à espera.

**Gina** Já está. Está certo. O meu colega deu-lhe o troco certo.

**Gracinda:** Nem pense! Isso foi mal contado! Contem outra vez! **– ****gritou**** ela, zangada.**

**Estêvão ****Labrosca** É que nem pense! – **disse**** ele, zangado.**

**Gracinda:** Esteja calado!

O Estêvão ficou tão zangado que saltou para cima da Gracinda e os dois começaram a brigar. Apareceram dois seguranças, o Zico e o Zeco e levaram os dois dali. A supervisora Gina foi-se embora.

**Raquel:** Bem, lá foram os dois. Pelo menos chegou a nossa vez. **– ****disse**** ela, aliviada.**

**Victor:** Boa tarde. Olá linda senhora.

A Raquel e o Tiago ficaram espantados a olhar para o rapaz.

**Raquel:** Desculpe? Mas eu conheço-o para me estar a dizer isso?

**Victor:** Claro que conhece. Então não se lembra que eu me meti consigo da outra vez?

**Raquel:** Mas você não é a mesma pessoa!

**Victor:** Claro que sou. Só que fiz o que você disse, já fiz mais de três meses de ginásio, até mudei um bocadinho de personalidade e fiz uma plástica, por isso é que você nem me reconhece! - **disse**** ele, sorrindo**. - Então, já estou no seu coração?

**Raquel:**¬¬

**Tiago:** Olhe, não se meta com a minha amiga, ouviu?

**Victor:** Mas eu gosto dela.

**Raquel:** Pois, mas eu sou comprometida. - **disse**** ela e agarrou o braço do Tiago.** - Ele estava a brincar, não é meu amigo, é o meu noivo.

**Victor:** Noivo? Oh... que pena...

Pouco depois, eles saíram do supermercado.

**Tiago:** Para que é que disseste que eu era teu noivo?

**Raquel:** Ora, para que ele não me chateasse.

**Tiago:** Pronto, eu compreendo.

**Raquel (pensando**** e sorrindo** E em breve, vais ser mesmo meu noivo. Mas até que o rapazito agora está bem giro...

O Tiago afastou-se um pouco para ver uma montra e entretanto o telemóvel da Raquel tocou, era o Nuno.

**Raquel:** Estou sim?

**Nuno:** Daqui fala o Nuno Alfeite, amigo da Diana, noiva do Tiago. Eu sei bem que quer separar o Tiago e a Diana e eu quero o mesmo. Gosto dela e quero ficar com ela!

**Raquel: **A sério? Que interessante. **– ****disse**** ela, sorrindo.**

**Nuno: **Raquel, temos que fazer alguma coisa para separar aqueles dois!

**Raquel:** Não me digas! Olha eu já tratei de tudo, ou melhor a Dona Virgínia já tratou de tudo. Vai pôr uma rapariga a fazer-se ao Tiago para provocar ciúmes à Diana.

**Nuno:** Hum... parece uma boa ideia, assim quando a Diana começar a duvidar da lealdade do seu querido noivo... eu apareço para a...

**Raquel e Nuno:** Consolar... - **riem-se**** os dois**

**Raquel:** Ora nem mais, olha o Tiago vem aí tenho que desligar.

**Nuno:** O Tiago? Mas ele está aí contigo?

**Raquel:** Eu depois explico. E tens de me dizer como conseguiste o meu número de telefone. Adeus.

E no preciso momento em que a chamada termina, outra começa-se a fazer-se, mas longe dali, entre a Virgínia e a Elsa.

**Virgínia:** Estou sim, quem fala?

**Elsa:** Sou eu dona Virgínia.

**Virgínia:** Ah! Olhe afinal já não quero aqueles cremes que encomendei, são publicidade enganosa... as amostras não fizeram nada...

**Elsa:** Não dona Virgínia, é a Elsa Viseu. Lembra-se? Era para perguntar se a sua proposta se mantém de pé?

**Virgínia:** Ah! Claro, querida. Já pensou se aceita ou não?

**Elsa:** Sim, e aceito. Quando é que nos podemos encontrar para começar o trabalho?

**Virgínia:** Por mim já devia ter sido ontem - **ri-se.** - Venha ter comigo ao centro comercial às três e meia. Vamos às compras!

**Elsa:** Como queira.

**E agora, o Nuno e a Raquel vão unir-se e a Elsa aceitou a proposta da Virgínia. Parece que a relação do Tiago e da Diana pode terminar em breve por causa dos planos destas personagens. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chantagem

**Capítulo 4: Chantagem**

A Virgínia estava a preparar-se para ir sair e encontrar a Elsa, quando recebeu um telefonema.

**Virgínia:** Sim?

**Óscar:** Virgínia! Sabes quem fala? Reconheces a minha voz?

A Virgínia parecia assustada.

**Virgínia:** N-não pode ser! - **disse**** ela.** - Quem fala?

**Óscar:** Quem achas que é? Sou eu, o Óscar!

**Virgínia:** Não pode ser! Tu estás morto!

**Óscar:** Escapei por pouco.

**Virgínia:** Não pode ser...

**Óscar:** E quando eu estiver recuperado, vou vingar-me!

A chamada terminou. A Virgínia estava perplexa.

**Virgínia: **Raios! Eu... vou fazer alguma coisa... - **disse ela, pegando na lista telefónica. Depois encontrou o que queria e marcou o número.** - Estou? É o Detective Soares? Eu preciso dos seus serviços. Posso encontrar-me consigo? No seu escritório daqui a meia hora? Tudo bem, até lá.

A Virgínia despachou-se e foi logo para o escritório do detective.

**Enquanto isso, no centro comercial...**

**Elsa (pensando):** Então, ela nunca mais vem?

De volta à Virgínia, ela chegou ao escritório do detective Soares.

**Soares:** Então o que quer?

**Virgínia:** Quero que descubra o paradeiro de uma pessoa.

**Soares:** Certo. Tem uma fotografia dessa pessoa?

Virgínia: Tenho. Por acaso houve uma vez que fomos ao jardim zoológico e tiraram-nos uma fotografia e... não interessa. Aqui está. - **disse**** ela, entregando a fotografia ao detective**. - Ele chama-se Óscar Ramires.

**Soares:** Porque é que o quer encontrar?

**Virgínia:** Bem... hum... ele roubou-me dinheiro e fugiu. Quero saber dele!

**Soares:** Pode ter fugido para o estrangeiro.

**Virgínia:** Não... ele... ligou-me de um telefone que tem de ser aqui da zona. Tem de o encontrar.

**Soares:** Está bem, vou já tratar disso.

Depois de sair dali, a Virgínia foi a correr para o centro comercial.

**Virgínia:** Cheguei!

**Elsa:** Finalmente.

**Virgínia:** Já não vamos às compras. Não temos tempo. - **disse**** ela.** - Ora bem, quero que vá até à clínica Belezzia. Eles vão fazer-lhe um tratamento de beleza completo, pago por mim, é claro.

A Virgínia estendeu um cartão à Elsa.

**Virgínia:** É um cartão de crédito. Compre tudo o que precisar. Tem um saldo de cinco mil euros.

**Elsa:** Isso é muito dinheiro!

**Virgínia:** Não importa. Gaste o que for preciso para a tornar bonita. Daqui a três dias, falamos novamente. Adeus.

E ela foi-se embora. Dois dias depois, a Virgínia recebeu um telefonema do detective Soares.

**Soares:** Encontrei a pessoa que procura. Está numa casa humilde de um pastor. O que quer que eu faça agora?

**Virgínia:** Leve-me até esse lugar. Venha ter comigo à minha casa.

Pouco tempo depois, a Virgínia e o Soares estavam a caminho da casa do pastor. Em quinze minutos, chegaram lá. Deixaram o carro afastado, para não os verem.

**Soares:** Venha comigo.

Eles deram a volta à casa e olharam por uma janela. O Óscar estava deitado numa cama.

Virgínia: Ah, é mesmo ele.

Eles afastaram-se.

**Soares:** Que entrar e confrontá-lo?

**Virgínia:** Claro. Obrigado detective, foi muito competente e rápido.

**Soares:** De nada. - **disse**** ele, sorrindo.** - Ainda falta pagar-me.

A Virgínia sorriu.

**Virgínia:** Pois é. Mas já não vai receber o pagamento.

Num movimento rápido, ela tirou uma arma com um silenciador da mala.

**Virgínia:** Adeus!

E no momento seguinte, deu três tiros na cabeça do detective e ele caiu no chão, morto.

**Virgínia:** E pronto, lá foi ele. Agora, é a vez do Óscar.

Ela chegou à porta da casa e a porta estava apenas encostada. Entrou. O pastor Gervásio viu-a.

**Gervásio:** Olá.

**Virgínia:** Diga-me uma coisa? Foi o senhor que acolheu um homem que foi baleado na cabeça?

**Gervásio:** Sim. Fui eu e a minha esposa Maria.

**Virgínia:** Óptimo.

E no momento seguinte, premiu o gatilho e deu quatro tiros no peito do Gervásio, que caiu no chão, morto.

A Virgínia carregou a arma outra vez e foi até ao quarto onde estava o Óscar. Ao chegar lá, estava lá ele e a Maria, aos beijos.

**Virgínia:** Então, acolhem-te e ainda te metes com a mulher do homem que te acolheu.

A Maria e o Óscar olharam para ela, assustados.

**Maria: **Quem é esta?

**Óscar:** Virgínia!

**Virgínia:** Olá e... adeus!

Ela premiu o gatilho e deu um tiro no peito da Maria e dois na cabeça dela. A Maria caiu no chão, mortinha da silva.

**Óscar:** Malvada!

**Virgínia:** Ora... o homem com quem eu falei primeiro, era um saloio. E tu não perdeste tempo e andavas metido com a mulher dele, heim?

**Óscar:** Não tens nada a ver com isso!

**Virgínia:** Bom, devias ter morrido da primeira vez. Morre agora!

E deu quatro tiros na cabeça do Óscar.

**Virgínia:** E agora, tenho de ter a certeza que morres.

Ela foi até à cozinha, pegou numa faca, voltou ao quarto e cortou a cabeça do Óscar. Depois espetou a faca no coração da Maria.

A Virgínia voltou à rua e arrastou o corpo do detective para dentro da casa. Depois, pegou nuns fósforos.

**Virgínia:** E agora, esta casa vai arder e quatro corpos vão ser queimados.

Ela pegou fogo a umas cortinas e saiu da casa. Pouco depois, a casa estava toda a arder.

**Virgínia (pensando):** Adeus para sempre. Ahaha! Fui esperta em ter trazido o meu carro, assim não tenho de me livrar do carro do detective. Ainda bem que ele foi até minha casa a pé.

E saiu dali, pegou no seu carro e foi-se embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A Elsa sem saber o que fazer com tanto dinheiro, decidiu ir à Clinica Belezzia, tal como a Virgínia lhe tinha dito.

**Elsa:** Boa tarde.

A recepcionista, Amélia Lenhais sorriu-lhe.

**Amélia:** Olá querida! É a sua primeira vez aqui? Se for tem direito a vinte porcento de desconto na máscara facial!

**Elsa:** Bem, nunca cá tinha vindo. Foi a dona Virgínia Meireles que me mandou cá.

**Amélia:** Ah! Porque é que não disse logo! Ela marcou uma sessão de tratamento VIP para em nome de Elsa Viseu. É você?

**Elsa:** Sim, sou…

Mas ela nem teve tempo para acabar de falar. A Amélia puxou-a pelo braço e levou-a para a sala de massagens.

**Massagista ****Tomé**** Bernardes** Boa tarde. Quer russa, chinesa, tailandesa ou normal?

**Elsa:** Desculpe?

**Amélia** O que ela quer saber é como quer a massagem...depois enquanto ele a massaja a minha colega Irene Vieira aplica-lhe uma máscara de argila no rosto. Até já querida.

A Amélia saiu e entrou a Irene, que era tão faladora ou mais que a Amélia.

**Irene: **Olá. Bem, vou aplicar-lhe a máscara de argila.

**Elsa (assustada):** Mas isso não é lama? Tem a certeza que sabe o que faz?

**Irene (abanando a cabeça):** Por quem me toma? A argila purifica aos poros e a alma...vamos mas é ao trabalho!

E lá começou a passar a pasta melosa e acastanhada, que cheirava mal, na cara da Elsa enquanto o Tomé a massajava.

**Irene:** Então, conte-me lá coisas da sua vidinha!

**Elsa:** Desculpe! Mas a minha vida é privada. – **disse**** ela.**

**Irene (com cara de má):** E...

**Elsa:** Bom… tenho três irmãos e gosto do meu chefe… bem, ex-chefe.

**Irene:** Ah malandra! Assim é que se fala, a gostar do chefe e tudo. Quer saber umas bombas sobre a dona Virgínia Meireles? A Amélia disse-me que foi a Virgínia que lhe marcou a sessão.

**Elsa:** B-bem… se quiser contar-me alguma coisa sobre a Virgínia… tudo bem…

**Irene** Fiquei a saber que ela punha os palitos ao marido, o falecido Roberto Meireles, com um homem chamado Óscar qualquer coisa! Pelos vistos viviam os dois uma tórrida paixão, os paparazzi até os apanharam juntos no jardim zoológico, mas a dona Virgínia comprou todas as fotos… dizem que se desentenderam... agora porquê não sei...

**Elsa:** Não me diga...

**Irene:** Quer saber mais?

**Elsa:** Sim, continue.

**Tomé** Ó Irene, não fale tanto aqui com a nossa cliente, porque ela não está a relaxar nada.

**Irene:** Prontos, está bem, eu fico calada.

**Elsa:** Não, conte mais coisas. Eu prometo que relaxo, senhor massagista.

**Tomé** Espero bem que sim.

**Irene:** Sabe, o filho da Virgínia Meireles, que se chama Tiago, é quase um robô.

**Elsa:** Huh? O que quer dizer com isso?

**Irene:** É que o rapaz já teve de fazer tantos implantes. Foi nos dentes, na rótula...

**Elsa:** Ah... conte-me mais coisas. Como é o tal Tiago?

**Irene:** É uma pessoa bastante acessível, muito mais que a mãe dele. Ele é simpático, bonito e até está noivo.

Elsa: Pois, estou a ver...

**Irene:** A noiva dele é muito simpática, pelo que dizem, é claro. Eu nunca falei com ela.

**Elsa:** Simpática? Hum... não acha que ela pode estar é interessada no dinheiro dos Meireles?

**Irene:** É possível... mas como lhe disse, não sei bem, já que nunca falei com ela. Mas não tenho ouvido coisas más sobre ela, se bem que, já se sabe que as coisas más podem ser abafadas.

**Elsa:** Pois...

Algum tempo depois, a Elsa estava pronta e saiu da Clínica Belezzia.

**Elsa (pensando):** A Virgínia diz que a noiva do filho é uma interesseira... a Irene diz que dizem que ela é simpática... será fingimento?

No dia seguinte, a Diana e a Ivone foram trabalhar como de costume.

**Diana:** Isto está diferente sem a Elsa.

**Ivone:** Pois é... já não é a mesma coisa. - **disse**** ela.** – Ó Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiita!

A nova recepcionista, Rita Veríssimo, apareceu ao pé da Ivone pouco depois.

**Rita:** Sim?

**Ivone:** Não é nada. Podes voltar para a recepção.

**Rita:** ¬¬

E ela voltou para a recepção.

**Ivone:** Vês, era muito melhor quando a Elsa gritava antes de vir.

**Diana:** O.o Não acho, mas pronto.

**Ivone:** E o chefe Teles anda tão abatido, coitado. Ela não quis voltar a trabalhar aqui… e pelo que parece, também não quis nada de concreto com ele. Só um jantar e pronto.

**Diana:** É a vida. Também ele andava sempre a implicar com ela e queria que ela gostasse dele e voltasse para aqui? Tinha era de a respeitar e pronto.

Nesse momento, o Nuno batia à porta da casa da Raquel. Ela abriu a porta.

**Raquel:** Nuno? O que fazes aqui?

**Nuno:** Vim falar contigo.

**Raquel:** Já tínhamos falado por telefone. Aliás... como é que tu sabias o meu número?

**Nuno:** Ora, eu tenho as minhas fontes, mas não interessa. Temos de fazer alguma coisa para separar o Tiago e a Diana.

**Raquel:** A Virgínia já está a tratar disso, como te disse ao telefone.

**Nuno:** Ah, aquela pindérica não vai conseguir resolver nada. Nós temos de agir! Eu amo a Diana e quero ficar com ela.

**Raquel:** Pois eu, quero só o dinheiro do Tiago e mais nada.

**Nuno:** Tu é que sabes. Não me interessa se gostas dele ou não. Quero é separá-los.

**Raquel:** Mas queres fazer o quê?

**Nuno:** Podias fingir que dormias com ele. Adormecias o Tiago, ele ficava sem se lembrar de nada e tal e depois dizias que estavas grávida dele.

**Raquel:** Já sugeri isso à Virgínia e ela não gostou. Além disso, depois é uma chatice. Ainda tinha de simular um aborto e isso ser chato, pois o Tiago ia querer levar-me ao médico para ver como estava o bebé e descobriam logo a farsa.

**Nuno:** Hum... então... acho que temos de tomar medidas diferentes. Vamos fazer assim. Eu vou raptar a Diana.

**Raquel:** Raptar? Estás maluco?

**Nuno:** Não. Vou levá-la para um local isolado, para bem longe e, mesmo à força, hei-de obrigá-la a gostar de mim e a viver comigo. Além disso, como eu conheço a letra dela, vou escrever uma carta de despedida em nome da Diana... é só inventar uma desculpa qualquer. E depois, tu só tens de convencer o Tiago a esquecer a Diana. Apoia-o, incentiva-o a esquecê-la. Se ele fica contigo ou não, já é problema teu.

**Raquel:** Está bem. Sem a Diana no caminho, eu hei-de conseguir conquistar o Tiago.

**Nuno:** Óptimo. Agora vou arranjar um local para onde levar a Diana, tenho de ver se tem condições, tenho de comprar comida e afins e depois é só planear o rapto.

E lá foi o Nuno às páginas amarelas, onde encontrou uma cabana que estava por alugar, numa aldeola bem longe.

**Nuno:** Bem vou telefonar...

**Vicente ****Abécula** Tou sim?

**Nuno:** Olhe a cabana ainda está para alugar?

**Vicente ****Abécula** Está sim senhor.

**Nuno:** Então quanto é o aluguer?

**Vicente ****Abécula** São 2000 mil euros. Sem gastos alimentares incluídos.

**Nuno:** 2000 mil Euros! Mas isso é um abuso!

**Vicente ****Abécula** Ah! Mas a minha cabana é muito moderna, tem um grande quintal com piscina e jacuzzi. Rés de chão e primeiro andar, com três casas de banho e um sótão. Para além disso ainda tem uma varanda, que é um óptimo sitio para levar a sua senhora a jantar à luz das velas.

**Nuno (pensando):** Se isto é uma descrição de uma cabana vou ali e já venho. Como é que serão as vivendas?

**Vicente ****Abécula** Então? Temos acordo?

**Nuno:** Não dou mais de 1500 euros.

**Vicente ****Abécula** 1750…

**Nuno:** 1600!

**Vicente ****Abécula** 1800!

**Nuno:** Fechado!

**Vicente ****Abécula** Eh eh eh! Tá fechado! – **pensando** – Eu é que sou abécula, mas ele é que é burro. Grande palerma.

**Nuno (pensando):** Bolas já me enganaram outra vez.

**Vicente ****Abécula** Então adeus e muito obrigada.

**Nuno (chateado):** De nada...

Agora só tinha de arranjar uma boa forma para a raptar.

No dia seguinte, o Nuno foi até à casa da Diana.

**Diana:** Nuno...

Ela ainda se sentia um pouco incomodada por o Nuno gostar dela, mas ela não poder retribuir os mesmos sentimentos.

**Nuno:** Tinha de me vir despedir.

**Diana:** Despedir?

**Nuno:** Vou-me embora da cidade, para bem longe.

**Diana:** Mas porquê?

**Nuno:** Recebi uma boa proposta de trabalho e vou aproveitar. - **mentiu**** ele.**

**Diana:** Estou a ver... vou sentir a tua falta.

**Nuno:** Eu também vou sentir a tua.

Depois de conversarem um pouco e se despedirem, o Nuno foi-se embora.

**Nuno (pensando):** Óptimo. Agora quando eu desaparecer daqui, ninguém vai suspeitar. A Diana há-de contar ao pai que eu me vou embora e eu próprio hei-de espalhar a notícia. Depois, será a vez da Diana se ir embora, mas com a carta falsa que eu vou deixar, eles nunca ligarão as duas coisas. E assim, vou viver feliz com ela.

O Nuno riu-se.

**Nuno (pensando):** Bem... mas no fim de contas, preciso de falar com a Virgínia... não tenho dinheiro para pagar mais de um mês naquela cabana super cara. Ela de certeza que me vai ajudar nisso.

Nesse momento, no escritório do Tiago, bateram à porta e entrou o seu amigo Pedro.

**Pedro: **Olá Tiago.

**Tiago: **Então, tudo bem? Não te tenho visto ultimamente.

Pedro: Estamos os dois cheios de trabalho, não é? Não temos tempo para nada. - **disse**** ele. **- Mas hoje tirei o dia de folga. Também mereço.

**Tiago:** Claro. Então, o que te traz por cá?

**Pedro:** Vim saber se estava tudo bem contigo e com a Diana.

**Tiago:** Sim, está tudo normal.

**Pedro:** Ainda bem. Pensei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa.

**Tiago:** O que queres dizer?

**Pedro:** Ora, não sejas ingénuo Tiago. O teu casamento não caiu bem a algumas pessoas. **– ****disse**** ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Tiago:** Achas? Eu achei que todos ficaram contentes com a notícia.

**Pedro:** Olha, a tua mãe não deve ter ficado.

**Tiago:** Ela não gosta muito da Diana, é verdade. Mas ela aceitou as coisas como são. Eu gosto da Diana e vou casar-me com ela. A minha mãe nem abriu a boca para falar mal dela, depois do anúncio do noivado.

**Pedro:** Pronto... isso é bom... então e a Raquel?

**Tiago:** O que é que tem? Ela é minha amiga e também está feliz por mim, é claro.

O Pedro riu-se.

**Pedro:** És mesmo ingénuo. Então mas tu não vês que a Raquel anda atrás de ti?

**Tiago:** Atrás de mim? Claro que não!

**Pedro:** Claro que sim. Ela anda sempre na tua casa, é muito simpática contigo e tal. Ela queria era que tu casasses com ela.

**Tiago:** Achas? Não me parece.

**Pedro:** Ela é mais esperta do que tu pensas, sabes. Ela já foi rica. Eu lembro-me bem, quando éramos pequenos e costumávamos brincar juntos. Sempre teve a mania das grandezas. Agora, não tem nem um quinto do que tinha e quer voltar a ter vida de rica. E para isso, ela quer casar contigo.

**Tiago:** Ela até podia pensar assim, mas nunca tentou nada comigo... pelo menos depois de eu começar a namorar com a Diana. Além disso, agora estou noivo. Ela não vai fazer nada por causa disso.

O Pedro voltou a rir-se.

**Pedro:** És sempre o mesmo ingénuo com as pessoas que conheces bem. Vá lá que tens olho para o negócio e que pelo menos, dos clientes desconfias, porque senão estavas tramado. - **disse**** ele**. - Olha, vai por mim, a Raquel ainda vai tentar fazer alguma coisa para te separar da Diana.

**Tiago:** Se fizer, está a perder o tempo dela. Eu e a Diana amamo-nos e não nos separam assim tão facilmente.

Algum tempo depois, o Nuno entrou na mansão Meireles e com ele ia a Raquel.

**Virgínia:** Ora, ora. Olá... hum... você é o Nuno, amigo da Diana, não é?

**Raquel:** Ele está do nosso lado, Virgínia. Quer separar a Diana do Tiago.

A Virgínia sorriu.

**Virgínia:** Que bom! Quantos mais aliados, melhor.

**Nuno:** Tenho um plano para os separar, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

**Virgínia:** Eu já tenho um plano montado.

**Raquel:** Oiça a ideia dela. É bastante boa.

O Nuno explicou tudo.

**Virgínia:** Realmente... é boa ideia... sim... gosto muito dessa ideia! Quanto aos custos, não se preocupe que eu trato de tudo. - **disse**** ela, pensativa.** - Mas agora já falei com uma pessoa para separar a Diana do Tiago... o que hei-de fazer?

**Raquel:** Simples. Use essa pessoa para fazer a relação deles tremer um pouco. Quando isso acontecer, o Nuno rapta-a e deixa a carta falsa. Como a relação deles já há-de estar tremida, vão pensar que ela se foi embora por causa disso.

**Nuno:** Sim. Como vê, os dois planos complementam-se.

**Virgínia:** Óptimo, óptimo. Assim é que é. Unidos, conseguiremos separá-los.

**Raquel:** Sim.

**Nuno:** Vamos fazer por isso.

**Virgínia:** Ora veja lá Nuno, quando a raptar tenha extremo cuidado. Se ela fugir, fica tudo arruinado.

**Nuno:** Não se preocupe que eu sei bem o que vou fazer.

No dia seguinte, a Virgínia foi encontrar-se com a Elsa.

**Virgínia:** Então, ah, vejo que já está mais produzida.

A Elsa agora usava jóias caras e boa roupa.

**Virgínia:** Então, está pronta para conhecer o meu filho?

**Elsa:** Sim. Já sei que ele se chama Tiago e que é meio robô.

A Virgínia riu-se.

**Virgínia:** Realmente, a Irene não sabe estar de boca fechada. - **disse**** ela, sorrindo.** - Qualquer dia, fala demais e ainda acaba por aí morta numa vala.

**Elsa:** O.o

**Virgínia:** Bom, venha então comigo. Eu levo-a comigo à empresa Meireles.

E lá foram elas. Chegadas à empresa, a Virgínia bateu à porta do gabinete do Tiago e elas entraram as duas.

**Virgínia:** Olá filho.

**Tiago:** O que é que está aqui a fazer, mãe?

**Virgínia:** Ora, estava aqui perto a fazer compras com a minha amiga Elsa e decidi passar por aqui. - **mentiu**** ela**. - Aliás, acho que vocês ainda não se conhecem.

**Tiago:** Não, ainda nos conhecemos.

**Elsa:** Olá, eu sou a Elsa.

**Tiago:** Eu sou o Tiago, filho da Virgínia. Prazer em conhecê-la.

**Virgínia:** Estava a pensar convidar a Elsa para vir jantar connosco hoje. O que achas?

**Tiago:** É uma boa ideia.

**Virgínia:** Então pronto, fica combinado. Não venhas tarde para o jantar. Vê lá.

**Tiago:** Está bem.

**Elsa:** Adeus.

Elas foram-se embora do escritório.

**Virgínia:** Bom, apareça na minha casa às oito da noite em ponto. - disse ela. - Aqui tem a morada. Até logo.

Ela foi-se embora e a Elsa ficou pensativa.

**Elsa (pensando):** Tenho a sensação de que já vi aquela cara nalgum lado... bem o tal Tiago é rico... posso tê-lo visto numa revista ou assim.

Pouco depois, o Nuno foi até à casa da Raquel.

**Raquel:** O que queres?

**Nuno:** Vim dar-te novidades. A cabana já está alugada. E hoje vou fazer a minha saída de cena.

**Raquel:** Óptimo. Adeus. - **disse**** ela e fechou-lhe a porta na cara.**

Eram seis e um quarto quando o Nuno entrou no seu carro e passou propositadamente pela rua onde trabalhava a Diana. Ela vinha a sair.

**Nuno:** Diana!

A Diana olhou para ele, surpreendida.

**Diana:** Nuno? O que fazes aqui?

**Nuno:** Estou de partida.

**Diana:** Então é hoje que vais embora...

**Nuno:** Sim, já tenho tudo aqui no carro. Adeus Diana.

**Diana:** Até qualquer dia. - **disse**** ela e o Nuno arrancou e foi-se embora.**

A Diana voltou para casa, onde o seu pai, o Augusto, a esperava.

**Augusto:** Então filha, tudo bem?

**Diana:** Mais ou menos. O Nuno foi-se embora hoje.

**Augusto:** Ah. Estás triste?

**Diana:** Um pouco. Afinal ele era meu amigo e foi viver e trabalhar para outra cidade.

**Augusto:** Isso não quer dizer que tenham de perder o contacto.

**Diana:** Eu sei, mas vai ser diferente.

Às oito da noite, a Elsa estava à porta da mansão Meireles.

**Virgínia:** Ah, chegou a horas. Entre.

Elas foram para a sala.

**Virgínia:** O meu filho deve estar a chegar, espero eu... bom, vou lá acima dar uns retoques na minha maquilhagem. Já volto.

Ela foi-se embora e a Elsa ficou na sala. Começou a ver algumas fotos que estavam por cima da lareira. Até que, viu uma fotografia do Tiago com a Diana.

**Elsa (pensando):** O Tiago e a Diana? Mas... o que é que está aqui a fazer uma fotografia dos dois?

Pouco depois, a Virgínia desceu e foi ter com a Elsa.

**Elsa:** Desculpe lá, mas... hum... porque é que esta rapariga está agarrada ao seu filho?

**Virgínia:** Ora, é a sonsa da noiva dele. É ela que quer casar com o meu filho. Você vai ter de separar o casal.

A Elsa ficou boquiaberta.

**Elsa (pensando):** Não pode ser! A Diana é a noiva do Tiago? Oh meu Deus! O que é que eu faço agora? O dinheiro faz-me falta...mas eu não posso trair a minha amiga...

Entretanto tocam à campainha, é a Diana.

**Virgínia:** Abram a porta!

A Clara não apareceu.

**Elsa: **Eu vou lá.

A Elsa abriu a porta.

**Elsa:** Olá, Diana...

**Diana:** Olá! Então que fazes aqui?

**Elsa:** Bem é uma longa história...

**Diana:** Mas conta lá...

**Elsa:** Está bem...mas só lá fora.

As duas foram para a rua.

**Virgínia: **Então, mas quem era? Elsa? **– ****ela**** olhou para a porta. – **Mas para onde é que ela foi?

E então a Elsa contou todo o plano da Virgínia à Diana.

**Elsa: **Mas olha eu vou fazer tudo o que a Virgínia mandou e tu vê lá se tens ciúmes...eu preciso do dinheiro e não quero que ela desconfie...

**Diana:** Não te preocupes, ela vai ficar a pensar que o seu plano correu bem. Também achei estranho ela convidar-me para jantar sem mais nem menos. Era simpatia a mais.

Entretanto a Virgínia gritava da sala:

**Virgínia:** Elsa! Onde está?

A Elsa e a Diana entraram na casa.

**Elsa: **Desculpe… hum...

**Diana: **Eu cheguei, caiu-me um brinco e esta senhora ajudou-me a procurá-lo. **– ****inventou**** ela, rapidamente.**

**Virgínia: **Ah… tudo bem. Bem vinda, Diana. **– ****disse**** ela, com um sorriso falso. – **Vamos ter de começar a jantar sem o Tiago, porque ele vai chegar mais tarde.

As três foram para a mesa.

**Virgínia: P**odemos aproveitar para falar. Deve querer conhecer a Elsa, Diana.

**Diana:** Ah pois. É que eu nem a conheço. Nunca ouvi falar dela.

**Elsa:** Pois, também não a conheço a si. - **disse**** ela.** - Hum... Virgínia, posso falar consigo um segundo?

Elas afastaram-se da Diana.

**Elsa:** Olhe, isto vai ser mais complicado do que eu pensava. Quero que me pague o dinheiro já!

**Virgínia:** Mas você ainda não os separou! **– ****disse**** ela, zangada.**

**Elsa:** Ora, não interessa. Quero o dinheiro!

**Virgínia:** Não lhe dou dinheiro nenhum!

Nesse momento, a Diana aproximou-se.

**Diana:** Virgínia, eu já sei do seu plano para me separar do Tiago, usando a Elsa.

**Virgínia:** O quê? Hum... é tudo mentira!

**Elsa:** Não é nada! Você contratou-me para isso!

**Virgínia:** Você não devia ter contado isso à Diana! - **gritou**** ela, furiosa.**

**Elsa:** A Diana foi minha colega de trabalho e minha amiga. - **disse**** ela.**

**Virgínia:** O quê? Bolas... tenho mesmo má pontaria...

**Diana:** Ora vá, dê-lhe o dinheiro que lhe prometeu.

**Virgínia:** Nem pensar!

**Elsa:** Se não me der o dinheiro, vou falar com o seu filho e conto-lhe o plano todo! Ele não vai gostar de saber que a mãe dele está a tentar separá-lo da noiva, não é?

A Virgínia ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Virgínia:** Só lhe posso dar o dinheiro amanhã...

**Elsa:** Está bem.

No dia seguinte, a Virgínia, a Elsa e a Diana foram ao banco e a Elsa passou para a sua conta o dinheiro que a Virgínia lhe tinha prometido. A Virgínia ainda pensou em matar as duas logo, mas decidiu que não era a altura certa para isso.

**Virgínia:** Pronto, aqui está. Mas isto não vai ficar assim, podem crer! - **ameaçou**** ela.**

**Elsa:** Se depender de mim, nunca mais me vê.

Pouco depois, a Virgínia foi-se embora.

**Elsa:** Eu vou-me embora desta cidade.

**Diana:** Mas porquê?

**Elsa:** Acho que a Virgínia se pode querer vingar... é melhor eu ir-me embora, pelo menos por uns tempos. Não quero que os meus irmãos corram riscos. Depois, talvez volte.

**Diana:** Claro, estou a perceber...

Algum tempo depois, a Diana chegou ao trabalho e foi falar com o Chefe Teles.

**Teles:** O que foi?

**Diana:** A Elsa vai-se embora da cidade.

**Teles:** O quê? Não pode ser!

**Diana:** Se quer alguma coisa com ela, vá a casa dela, depressa!

O Chefe Teles saiu dali rapidamente. Em poucos minutos chegou a casa da Elsa.

**Elsa:** O que está aqui a fazer?

**Teles:** Não se pode ir embora, Elsa. **– ****pediu**** ele.**

**Elsa:** Tem de ser...

**Teles:** Mas porquê?

**Elsa:** Eu... corro perigo... não posso ficar...

**Teles:** Olhe... eu amo-a! Não posso deixar que se afaste de mim! **– ****disse**** ele, apaixonadamente.**

**Elsa:** Mas, eu tenho mesmo de ir.

**Teles:** Então... eu vou consigo!

**Elsa:** Mas... e o seu emprego?

**Teles:** Demito-me. Vou consigo e arranjo emprego noutro lado.

E assim foi. Nesse mesmo dia, a Elsa mudou-se com os irmãos para outra cidade. Alguns dias depois, o Chefe Teles tratou da papelada da sua demissão e foi-se embora também, indo viver com a Elsa e os irmãos.

**E assim, a Elsa ficou com o dinheiro e foi-se embora com os irmãos e o Chefe Teles. Quem não ficou nada contente foi a Virgínia. Ela, o Nuno e a Raquel vão dar tudo por tudo para separar a Diana do Tiago. O próximo capítulo será também o último e irão ver o que acontecerá com cada personagem.**


	5. O Rapto

**Capítulo 5: O Rapto**

No dia seguinte, a Raquel, o Nuno e a Virgínia encontraram-se na mansão Meireles.

**Virgínia:** O meu plano falhou. A Diana e a Elsa, a rapariga que eu tinha contratado, traíram-me. A Diana agora sabe que eu estou contra ela. Ela tem de desaparecer rapidamente.

**Nuno:** Posso raptá-la já hoje.

**Raquel:** Mas assim ela não vai ter nenhum motivo válido para ir embora e deixar o Tiago, não é?

**Nuno:** Lá isso é verdade...

**Raquel:** Bom... eu vou ter de tomar medidas... não se preocupem que eu trato de arranjar um motivo rapidamente.

**Nuno:** No que é que estás a pensar?

**Raquel:** Vou dizer umas mentiras à Diana... bom, logo vês. Tu vens comigo Nuno e mal o meu plano esteja completo, raptas logo a Diana.

**Nuno:** Está bem.

A Raquel e o Nuno dirigiram-se ao local de trabalho da Diana. O Nuno ficou no carro, estacionado num beco escuro, enquanto a Raquel entrou no escritório.

**Rita:** Bom dia.

**Raquel:** Olá. Eu precisava de falar com a Diana Ramos, que trabalha aqui.

**Rita:** Qual é o assunto?

**Raquel:** Bom, é pessoal. Mas é urgente. **– disse ela.**

**Rita:** Está bem. Aguarde um momento.

A Rita foi chamar a Diana e pouco depois ela foi falar com a Raquel.

**Diana:** Raquel, o que fazes aqui?

A Raquel certificou-se que a Rita já não estava ali perto, para começar a pôr o seu plano em acção.

**Raquel:** Tinha de vir ter contigo porque não acho bem o que o Tiago anda a fazer.

**Diana:** A fazer? O que queres dizer com isso?

**Raquel:** No outro dia tive de ir ao escritório dele... e vi-o beijar a secretária dele, a Marisa Abrunhosa.

**Diana:** O quê? Não pode ser!

**Raquel:** A culpa até pode ter sido dela, mas a verdade é que eles se beijaram. Fiquei com medo de te dizer... mas achei que não podia esconder isto por mais tempo.

**Diana:** F-fizeste bem... mas não posso acreditar... deve ter sido culpa da secretária, de certeza... mesmo assim... como é que ele deixou que isto acontecesse? - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

A Diana pegou no telemóvel e ligou ao Tiago.

**Diana:** Tiago, já sei o que aconteceu. Como é que me pudeste fazer isto?

**Tiago:** Isto o quê?

**Diana:** Não te faças de sonso. Sei o que aconteceu entre ti e a tua secretária!

**Tiago:** Mas não aconteceu nada...

**Diana:** Ainda por cima não admites!

A Diana desligou o telemóvel.

**Raquel:** Calma, Diana. Tenho a certeza que tudo se vai resolver pelo melhor. Olha, vem comigo tomar um café. Vais sentir-te melhor.

A Diana abanou a cabeça e seguiu a Raquel. Ao passarem na rua, passaram pelo beco e o Nuno apareceu rapidamente.

**Diana:** Huh? Nuno?

Ele tinha um pano embebido num líquido e num gesto rápido pôs o pano na boca da Diana e ela desmaiou. A Raquel e o Nuno levaram a Diana até ao carro e deixaram-na ali.

**Nuno:** Pronto, ela vai dormir por umas boas horas.

**Raquel:** Pronto, agora vai. E mantém-te contactável.

**Nuno:** Está bem. Toma esta carta. É a carta falsa, em nome da Diana. Põe a carta na mansão Meireles, para que o Tiago a veja.

Ele pegou no carro e foi-se embora, rumo à cabana que tinha alugado.

Duas horas depois a Diana acordou, ainda meio tonta, deparou-se com um quarto enorme, com uma cama de dossel, cheia de almofadas que cheiravam a canela.

**Diana:** Mas onde...

**Nuno:** Querida Diana, não te preocupes e descansa. Estás em segurança comigo.

**Diana:** Mas o que é que me...

**Nuno:** Eu dei-te uma "boleia" para a minha cabana do amor. **– disse ele.**

**Diana:** Mas do que é que estás a...

**Nuno:** Falar? Depois logo vês...

**Diana:** Pára de me interromper seu...

**Nuno:** Adorável? Jeitoso?

**Diana:** Mas...não te tinhas ido embora? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Nuno:** Descansa, respondo a todas as tuas perguntas mais tarde.

Dito isto fechou-a no quarto e foi mudar a matricula do carro... pelo sim pelo não.

Enquanto isso na mansão Meireles...

**Tiago:** Olhe mãe vou ver o correio.

**Virgínia:** Está bem filho, mas não se demore porque hoje jantamos fora.

**Tiago (pensando):** Foi tão estranho aquele telefonema da Diana, ela não dizia coisa com coisa, estava tão nervosa. Ainda por cima ainda não me ligou e não atende o telemóvel... começo a ficar preocupado.

Ao tirar o correio depara-se com uma carta dirigida a ele, sem remetente e com uma letra feminina.

**Virgínia:** Então querido, alguma coisa para mim?

**Tiago**: Não, apenas contas, publicidade e uma carta para mim.

**Virgínia:** É melhor ler já, pode ser urgente.

**Tiago:** Tem razão

Então abre a carta e começa a ler...

"Tiago, eu vou-me embora. Não aguento o que me fizeste. Como foste capaz? Não quero falar mais contigo, nem nunca mais te quero ver. O nosso noivado está terminado para sempre! Não me procures, por favor."

O Tiago pareceu atónito.

**Virgínia:** O que foi filho?

**Tiago:** A Diana... deixou-me!

**Virgínia:** Deixou-te? Explica lá isso melhor.

**Tiago:** Não sei bem... ela ligou-me a dizer que sabia que eu tinha andado com a minha secretária, a Marisa, o que é mentira. E agora mandou-me uma carta a dizer que se ia embora e que o noivado estava terminado.

**Virgínia:** Hum... isso parece um mal entendido qualquer.

**Tiago:** Claro que é! Eu sou fiel à Diana.

**Virgínia:** Olha filho, pode ser que ela volte.

**Tiago:** Eu... vou ligar ao pai dela! **– disse ele, decidido.**

O Tiago ligou ao Augusto.

**Augusto:** Estou?

**Tiago:** Olá senhor Augusto, é o Tiago.

**Augusto:** Olá Tiago. Tudo bem?

**Tiago:** Não. Onde está a Diana?

**Augusto:** Não sei. Ainda não chegou a casa.

**Tiago:** Hum... está a mentir-me não é? Ela foi-se mesmo embora?

**Augusto:** Embora? Do que é que estás a falar? **– perguntou ele, confuso.**

O Tiago contou tudo ao Augusto.

**Augusto:** Fugir? A minha filha? Nem pensar! Ela não faria isso.

**Tiago:** Ela mandou-me uma carta a dizer isso.

**Augusto:** Mesmo que ela fosse embora, iria avisar-me. Além disso, não levou nada das coisas dela.

**Tiago:** Isso é estranho...

**Augusto:** Além disso, a minha filha não ia mandar uma carta. Ela ia ter consigo pessoalmente e iria esclarecer tudo mais tarde.

**Tiago:** Sim... tem razão... mas então o que é que pode ter acontecido? **– perguntou ele, confuso.**

**Augusto:** Não sei. Mas se ela não aparecer dentro de umas horas, ligo à polícia!

Entretanto na cabana, a Diana tentou abrir a porta do quarto.

**Diana:** Ei! Abre a porta Nuno!

O Nuno não respondeu.

**Diana:** Nuno! Tira-me daqui!

Ela foi até à janela, mas a altura era muita. Se saltasse dali, iria magoar-se muito e não iria longe.

**Diana:** Porque é que estás a fazer isto?

**Nuno:** Porque te amo! - **gritou ele.**

**Diana:** Isto não é amor! Não me podes manter aqui!

**Nuno:** Posso sim. Vamos viver aqui. Vamos ser muito felizes.

**Diana:** Nem penses!

**Nuno:** É melhor que te acalmes, porque senão vou ter de te prender ou dar-te calmantes.

A Diana calou-se, pensativa.

**Diana (pensando):** Eu hei-de arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui!

Na mansão Meireles, o Tiago já tinha ligado à polícia e estava impaciente.

**Tiago:** Alguma coisa aconteceu à Diana. Não acredito que ela se tenha ido embora sem mais nem menos.

A Virgínia e a Raquel, que também estava ali, olharam para o Tiago.

**Virgínia:** Filho, tens de aceitar que ela te deixou.

**Raquel:** É verdade.

**Tiago:** Não aceito nada disso! - **gritou ele.** - Há aqui algo mal explicado e eu vou descobrir o que é!

Pouco depois, a Virgínia afastou-se e a Raquel arranjou logo uma maneira de ter o que queria e rapidamente. Ela queria era uma maneira fácil de chegar ao dinheiro, mesmo que tivesse de trair a Virgínia e o Nuno.

**Raquel:** Tiago, fazemos assim, eu dou-te uma informação preciosa sobre a Diana e tu, em troca, dás-me a quantia de dinheiro que eu quiser.

**Tiago:** Tu sabes da Diana? E queres dinheiro?

**Raquel:** Abre os olhos, Tiago. Achas que eu ando sempre por aqui porquê? Eu quero é o teu dinheiro! E vais dar-mo, se quiseres saber onde está a Diana.

**Tiago:** Está bem. Lá em cima, no cofre tenho 5000 euros.

**Raquel:** Isso é pouco. Vamos ao banco e vais levantar 20 milhões de euros. Depois, quando eles estiverem na minha mão, eu digo-te onde está a Diana. Mas se fizeres alguma tentativa para me denunciar, fica com a certeza de que nunca mais vês a Diana.

O Tiago abanou a cabeça e os dois saíram dali rapidamente, em direcção ao banco, onde o Tiago levantou o dinheiro e o entregou à Raquel.

**Raquel:** Óptimo. Agora vou-me embora.

**Tiago:** E a Diana? Onde está ela?

**Raquel:** Calma. Eu vou-me embora e depois ligo-te do meu telemóvel. Quero estar longe quando souberes, não vás tu denunciar-me logo. Xauzinho.

Ela entrou no carro e partiu. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, o Tiago recebeu um telefonema dela.

**Raquel:** Bom, sabes onde estou? No aeroporto. Vou-me embora de avião. Adeusinho querido. Ah, a Diana está numa cabana de luxo, que fica a cerca de cem quilómetros da nossa cidade. Chama-se Cabana Maravilha. Adeus e... boa sorte.

Ela desligou o telefone e o Tiago foi logo à polícia.

Enquanto isso, na cabana, a Diana estava a enrolar os lençóis, tentando fazer uma corda, para saltar pela janela do quarto.

**Diana (pensando):** Eu aqui não fico!

Só que nesse momento, o Nuno abriu a porta do quarto e viu aquilo.

**Nuno:** O que estás a fazer? Vem cá!

A Diana afastou-se a correr do Nuno.

**Nuno:** Tu és minha!

**Diana**: Uma ova! Deixa-me ir embora Nuno!

**Nuno:** Nem penses!

Nesse momento, a Diana viu que a porta do quarto estava encostada e correu para lá, ela passou para fora do quarto e trancou a porta, deixando o Nuno preso no quarto. As posições tinham-se invertido.

**Nuno:** Deixa-me sair daqui Diana! Podemos ser muito felizes!

**Diana:** Felizes uma ova! Tu és é doido! Devias estar era internado e mais nada!

A Diana procurou na casa e encontrou o telemóvel do Nuno. Pegou nele e ligou ao Tiago.

**Diana:** Tiago, sou eu, a Diana.

**Tiago:** Diana, tu estás bem?

**Diana:** O Nuno raptou-me.

**Tiago:** O Nuno? Já me disseram onde estás. Eu já estou a caminho.

Algum tempo depois, chegou a polícia e o Tiago e o Nuno foi preso.

**Nuno: **Não! Isto tinha tudo para dar certo! Não quero ir preso!

Mas os policias levaram-no. O Tiago e a Diana abraçaram-se.

**Tiago:** Estava com muito medo que te tivesse acontecido algo de mau.

**Diana:** Enganaram-me. A Raquel e o Nuno é que são os responsáveis por me terem raptado.

**Tiago:** O Nuno já está preso. A Raquel é que escapou... chantageou-me para receber dinheiro e em troca disse-me onde tu estavas.

**Diana:** Víbora. Paciência. Nunca mais a vemos.

Algum tempo depois, eles chegaram à mansão Meireles e a Virgínia quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver a Diana ali.

**Virgínia:** E-estás bem Diana?

**Diana:** Estou.

**Tiago**: Mãe, nem vai acreditar no que o Nuno e a Raquel planearam.

O Tiago explicou tudo o que se tinha passado à mãe.

**Virgínia:** A sério? Não posso acreditar. - **disse ela, fingindo-se de inocente.** - Nunca pensei que a Raquel fosse capaz disto. E o Nuno também...

**Tiago:** Mas agora está tudo bem. E decidimos que vamos casar-nos o mais rápido possível.

A Virgínia fez um sorriso falso.

**Virgínia (pensando):** Ai que nervos! A estúpida da Raquel traiu-me e ficou com o dinheiro... e o Nuno foi logo apanhado... ao menos eu ainda estou bem e hei-de escapar ilesa a isto. Ninguém vai desconfiar de mim... se bem que a Diana está a olhar para mim de forma estranha.

O tempo foi-se passando rapidamente. A Virgínia ainda tentou separar a Diana e o Tiago, mas a Diana ameaçou contar ao Tiago que a Virgínia tinha contratado a Elsa para os separar e a Virgínia acabou por acalmar um pouco, mas não desistiu de os separar. Ainda ia conseguir.

Mas entretanto, chegou o dia do casamento. A Virgínia tinha falhado. Já estavam todos na igreja. Faltava só a noiva e o pai dela.

**Tiago:** Bolas, ela está mesmo atrasada.

**Virgínia:** Se calhar desistiu de casar contigo.

**Tiago:** Não diga isso mãe. - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Virgínia:** Estava só a ser optimista... quer dizer, realista.

Entretanto, a Elsa e o Teles estavam a tentar controlar os irmãos da Elsa.

**Elsa:** Parem quietos meninos!

**Mimi:** A Quiqui mordeu-me!

**Quiqui:** Eu estou com fome!

Enquanto isso, o Pedro, padrinho do noivo, acalmou o Tiago.

**Pedro:** Ela já está a chegar. O pai dela ligou-me para o telemóvel.

**Tiago:** Ainda bem.

A Ivone estava a falar com a Clara, a empregada dos Meireles.

**Ivone:** Este casamento é um espanto.

**Clara:** Claro que é. A família Meireles é tão rica que só podia proporcionar um casamento destes. E o Tiago e a Diana merecem.

Entretanto, a noiva chegou.

**Pedro:** Lá vem ela.

**Virgínia:** Espero que ela tropece e caia no chão. - **disse ela, baixinho.**

Mas não. A noiva chegou ao altar com o pai e depois numa cerimónia bonita, o Tiago e a Diana casaram. Depois de montes de fotografias serem tiradas, lá foram eles para o copo de água.

**Quiqui:** Comida! - **gritou ela, mandando-se para cima dos bolos.**

**Elsa:** Quiqui! Ai que vergonha...

**Teles:** Deixa-a estar Elsa. Ao menos não nos está a chatear a nós.

**Elsa:** Lá isso é verdade.

Enquanto isso, a Diana e a Ivone estavam a falar e queriam chamar a Elsa.

**Ivone:** Ó Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelsa!

**Elsa:** Já voooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!

Ela aproximou-se delas.

**Elsa:** O que foi?

**Diana:** Então, como é que estão a correr as coisas com o chefe Teles?

**Elsa:** Estão óptimas. Também estamos a pensar casar.

**Diana:** Que bom. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Ivone:** E eu já arranjei namorado.

**Diana:** A sério?

**Ivone:** Sim. Ele trabalha numa caixa de supermercado e já fez uma plástica. Chama-se Guimarães.

**Diana:** Ah... que interessante...

Enquanto isso, o Pedro tinha-se aproximado da Clara.

**Pedro:** Então Clara, tudo bem consigo?

**Clara:** Sim... tudo.

**Pedro:** Óptimo... eu estava a pensar. Não quer... qualquer dia... ir sair comigo?

**Clara:** Ah, eu adorava. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

A Virgínia estava a conversa com a Condessa Augusta de Sardinhada.

**Augusta:** A sua nora está linda, Virgínia.

**Virgínia:** Eu queria era que ela desaparecesse, mas enfim.

**Augusta:** Não gosta dela?

**Virgínia:** Nem um bocadinho.

Nesse momento, um homem que era igualzinho ao Óscar, aproximou-se da Virginia e da Condessa Augusta de Sardinhada. Era o irmão gémeo dele, o Osvaldo Ramires.

Quando a Virgínia o viu aproximar-se, quase desmaiou.

**Virgínia:** Ai credo! Não pode ser! Você está morto!

Toda a gente começou a olhar para a Virgínia.

**Osvaldo:** Eu? Eu estou bem vivo.

**Virgínia:** Não pode ser! Eu matei-o, Óscar! Matei-o a si, à sua amante, ao homem estúpido que me abriu a porta, ao detective que contratei e até à Rosalina. Você não pode estar vivo!

**Osvaldo:** Aha! Você acabou de confessar imensos crimes! Eu sou o Osvaldo, irmão gémeo do Óscar. Como ele desapareceu e você foi a última pessoa que esteve com ele, segundo as minhas fontes, eu vinha saber se sabia alguma coisa dele. Mas afinal, você confessou que o matou! - **acusou ele**. - Eu sou inspector da polícia. Você está presa, Virgínia Meireles!

**Tiago:** A minha mãe? Não pode ser!

**Elsa:** Ah, afinal é uma assassina.

**Clara:** Pobre Rosalina...

**Virgínia:** Eu não me rendo assim! - **gritou ela, pegando numa faca. De imediato, puxou a Condessa Augusta para si e pôs a faca ao pé do pescoço dela.** - Ninguém se mexe ou corto-lhe a garganta!

Toda a gente ficou a olhar para a Virgínia, sem poderem fazer nada.

**Clara: **Ai que lá vai a Sardinhada!

**Virgínia:** Eu não vou ser apanhada!

**Augusta:** Ai meu Deus! Largue-me Virgínia! **– gritou ela, em pânico.**

**Virgínia:** Esteja calada! Vamos.

Ela puxou a Condessa com ela, para fugirem de carro, mas entretanto apareceu a Quiqui e o Totó a saltar.

**Quiqui:** Não me apanhas!

Ela foi contra a Virgínia e faca caiu no chão. Logo de seguida, o Osvaldo saltou sobre a Virgínia, imobilizando-a.

**Ivone:** Ena pá, aquele inspector é rápido.

**Tiago:** Coitada da minha mãe...

**Clara:** Coitada uma ova!

E assim, a Virgínia foi levada para a esquadra, onde lhe foi diagnosticado que ela estava com problemas mentais e foi internada numa instituição. O casamento acabou por terminar ali.

**Tiago: **Bem, não estava à espera disto…

**Diana: **Coragem Tiago, tudo há-de ficar bem.

**Tiago: **Bom… sem a minha mãe, e tirando a Clara, temos a mansão só para nós.

**Diana: **Sim. Vamos mas é aproveitar o nosso casamento ao máximo.

**Fim**

**Destinos das personagens:**

**Diana Ramos e Tiago Meireles: **Eles estão casados e felizes. Vivem na mansão Meireles, cada um continua com o seu emprego e já estão a pensar em ter um filho.

**Rosalina Pestana, Beatriz Gomes, Óscar Ramires, Pastor Gervásio, Maria Rabanesca, Detective Soares, Roberto Meireles: **Estão todos mortos e enterrados ou queimados.

**Nuno Alfeite, Albino Milhafre, Jaime Milhafre: **Estão presos. O Albino e o Jaime foram condenados a cinco anos de prisão cada um e o Nuno a oito anos de prisão.

**Elsa Viseu, Chefe Teles, Mimi, Quiqui e Totó: **Continuam a viver juntos e agora o Chefe Teles pediu a Elsa em casamento e ela aceitou. Vão casar-se no próximo Verão. A Mimi continua a ser a mais responsável, a Quiqui continua maluca e o Totó… é totó.

**Pedro Campos e Clara Alves: **O melhor amigo do Tiago e a empregada dele agora estão a namorar e estão a dar-se muito bem. A Clara voltou a estudar.

**Zé Prego: **O vendedor de aspiradores… que continua agora deixou de vender aspiradores e começou a vender enciclopédias.

**Gina Floriano, Seguranças Zico e Zeco, Guilherme Peixoto: **Continuam todos a trabalhar no supermercado. A Gina foi promovida, os seguranças continuam a ser seguranças e o Guilherme já anda melhor de patins.

**Augusto Ramos: **O pai da Diana continua com a sua vida normal. Sente falta de já não viver com a filha, mas está feliz por ela também estar feliz.

**Chico da Carroça: **Continua a andar de carroça.

**Taxista Frederico Folhas: **O taxista que levou a Virgínia quase até sua casa testemunhou contra ela em tribunal, para que todos os factos fossem apurados.Continua a ser taxista.

**Marisa Abrunhosa: **Continua a ser a secretária do Tiago e não tem interesse nenhum em ter nada com ele.

**Amélia Lenhais, Tomé Bernardes e Irene Vieira: **Continuam a trabalhar na clínica Belezzia. A Irene e a Amélia continuam a ser muito coscuvilheiras e agora a Amélia anda a sair com o massagista Tomé.

**Vicente Abécula: **Continua a alugar casas e cabanas a preços altíssimos.

**Ivone Batarda e Victor Guimarães: **Eles continuam a namorar e agora a Ivone já está a pensar fazer uma plástica também. O Victor trata-a muito bem.

**Gracinda Baleia e Estêvão Labrosca: **A gorda do supermercado e o homem que se chateou foram expulsos do supermercado, mas depois disso ficaram a conversar e até se tornaram amigos.

**Raquel Torres: **A Raquel está agora a viver em Inglaterra, no maior dos luxos com o dinheiro que o Tiago lhe deu. Para ela, o crime compensou.

**Zé Cabra, Santa Miquelina, Britney: **Foram referidos na história. O Zé continua a cantar mal, a Britney também e a Santa Miquelina anda lá na sua vidinha de santa.

**Rita Veríssimo e Osvaldo Ramires: **Eles conheceram-se num baile, gostaram um do outro e agora a recepcionista e o polícia estão a namorar.

**Condessa Augusta de Sardinhada: **Teve de ir a várias sessões de terapia e receber muitas massagens relaxantes para voltar a ficar no seu estado normal, mas mesmo assim ficou traumatizada com o que aconteceu. Agora já não quer ir a casamentos.

**Virgínia Meireles: **A Virgínia está internada numa instituição e há-de continuar lá por muito tempo, provavelmente até morrer, pois estão completamente louca e agora está a planear matar os outros malucos.

**E assim, a história chega ao fim. Os bons ficaram bem, os maus ficaram mal… excepto a Raquel. Espero que tenham gostado da história e das suas reviravoltas.**


End file.
